School Plus Tenkai Equals Chaos
by Hiei's Jaded Dragon
Summary: People that shoudn't be dying are and its destroying fate. The Tenkai are sent to Hogwarts and can't let their cover be blown. But school doesn't agree with them. Thus trouble ensues: fighting, snogging, shagging, & singing dirty songs. Sequel to 1st fic
1. And So Chaos Begins

Hiei's Jaded Dragon: "Hey um had some positive responses for this sequel and a few negative. Well I like Harry Potter---well not the way J.K. Rowling portrays it but in my own way---I just like her idea for a magical school. But I make the characters a bit different, because seriously we only know the story from Harry's POV and no one else's. Who really knows how they act and I think mixing them with the Yuyu crowd will be interesting."

Hiei: "Onna we all know nothing you do or write is interesting. You are just some pathetic nerd who wastes valuable time goofing off on the internet."

Me: "How dare you! We all know I'm a weird, slightly deranged, perverted, pathetic nerd. Don't you shorten my title, I worked too hard for it."

Hiei: "I will never understand you. Kami help me if I do."

* * *

WARNING: YOU MUST READ "HIEI'S LITTLE PROBLEM 'CAUSE OF HIS CRAFTY SISTER" TO UNDERSTAND THIS---IT'S THE SEQUEL.

"Talking"

(Author's notes)

-Thoughts-

/Telepathy/

_The little voice inside your head_

**Parlestongue**

* * *

For the next few months all was well. There had been no missions or threats of up and coming doom. Instead was plenty of time for training and relaxing. Talia continued to work at the arcade for fun and the guys visited often. Everybody continued with their growing relationships. All was going well . . . except when one frustrated toddler showed up at the dojo bawling like a baby.

"Yusuke! You and the others get HERE NOW!" he screams.

"Chill out diaper ass, I'm trying to sleep."

"THIS IS NO TIME FOR NAPPING! WE HAVE AN EMERGENCY!"

Koenma's yelling alerted everyone, causing them to come running straight to him. All were genuinely confused, not to mention slightly worried.

"Koenma what is it? Trouble in spirit world I presume?" Kurama asks, while trying to piece together what could possibly be wrong now.

Calming down a bit Koenma replies, "Spirit world has had an excessive overflow of deceased people in Europe. These people were not supposed to die yet. It's screwing up fate and giving me mountains of paperwork! Now I have to work super late every day." he bawls, slamming his fists on the floor like the baby he is.

"So who's whacking off all these people?" Talia asks nonchalantly.

Getting up Koenma says, "There is a wizarding community in England that has a evil wizard bent on killing all the normal-born a.k.a. 'muggle born' witches and wizards. He believes only pure-blooded wizards-those who are from wizarding ancestry deserve to live. Ironically he's actually a half-blood or a mixture of both muggle and wizard backgrounds. He is called Lord Voldemort but his real name is Tom Marvolo Riddle. He is the leader of a group he calls the 'deatheaters' who are pureblooded wizards and witches who aid him in his cause."

"Ok then we'll go to England, find the bastard, and Kick His Ass!" Yusuke replies, throwing his arm up in the air, a sign of triumph.

"I'm afraid it's not that simple. Fate has determined that a young boy named Harry Potter must defeat Lord Voldemort. If one of you guys were to rid this world of him, fate would be off track and who knows what could happen." Koenma says with a grim expression on his face.

"What can we do to?" Kira asks curiously.

"I want you all of you to go to the school which Harry attends. It's a magical school. There you will protect all the students and staff from danger. While being there, they will know Absolutely Nothing about any of you being demons or being the spirit detectives. They will believe you to be Genkai's students from her private magic school in Japan."

"Wait how am I involved?"

"Genkai the headmaster of the school Albus Dumbledore is looking for someone to teach his Defense Against the Dark Arts class. I've already set up an appointment for you to meet him in a couple of months. You are more than qualified but since you have no magical records, Spirit World will have to fabricate some. I know it's a lot to ask but your all going to have to learn a lot of magic before you attend to keep up the facade that your average sixth-year witches and wizards."

"How the shit are we supposed to learn magic? Are there god damn books on it or something?"

"Actually, yes there are. Tomorrow I will have a portal set up to take you to London, where you will go to Diagon Alley. Once there you will be able to buy several beginning books on magic. I have had Spirit world keep records of the magical world for centuries. With all the information we obtained, my staff has composed a list," he says and pulls out a long sheet of paper which he hands to Genkai before continuing, "of all the books and equipment you'll need. As for actually doing magic, you'll discover that it will be much easier to learn if you concentrate your entire being on wanting the spell to work. Boton will be here in a minute with a few extra recruitments and some minor details. You have a few months to prepare, so good luck." And with that, he disappears with a pop.

The whole room was at a loss for words. Magic was real and they had to learn it in such a limited amount of time! It was confusing. Plus they had to go to some school. School did not agree with the Tenkai. And what about their families?

"Little shit, he screwed us. And who did he mean by all of us are going?" Yusuke mutters.

"I think he meant just that—everyone in the temple is going. But it is better like this. That way we'd all be together." Talia adds.

"This is rather confusing. I've heard of the magical world and I'd love to go for the chance to learn more of their power but this really takes the cake. Leaning almost six years worth of spells and god knows what else in a few months is going to take all we've got and then some. Not to mention we have to be super careful about not blowing our cover." Kurama replied thoughtfully.

"That we've got handled. Leave all the lying to me. It is my specialty after all. I can work out all the details after Boton tells us the rest of the story and I learn a bit about the magical world." Talia says with a mischievous grin plastered on her face.

They all sit down and attempt to digest this while they wait for one blue-haired ferry girl. Ten minutes later she appears with Touya and Jin. (I love those two---why I really don't know but you've got to love Touya's hair and Jin's accent.)

"Heya 'Uri-messhi. Long time no see 'eh? 'Been workin' hard trainin' n' such?"

"Oh hey Jin, Touya. Guess you're the extra help?" Yusuke asks smiling.

"Yeh that'd be us. Who's the lovely gurls' there?" Jin says motioning to Talia and Kira.

"My name is Kira and that's my sister Talia. Who might you two be?"

"Me name's Jin and this 'ere's Touya."

"A pleasure to meet you." says Touya with a bow.

"Now that the introductions are over with, I'll begin filling you guys in on all that we have so far." Boton says cheerfully.

* * *

"I had trouble with Jin's accent but other than that, smooth sailing. A bit of a warning, there's going to be a lot of trouble with the Tenkai and certain students at Hogwarts as well as some teachers. I don't believe Yusuke would support any teacher---except maybe Genkai and he calls her an old hag! Anyway since this is short, I plan to update in about three days, if I get some lovely reviews."


	2. Explainatons and Worries

Hiei's Jaded Dragon: "I'm going to be gone for a week---family vacation and it's highly unlikely that I'll have access to a computer. So no updates for a while."

Hiei: "Bum. Can't you say you don't want to go, so fuck them?"

Me: "I wish. Well this is going kinda of slow---I want to build up the story line."  


* * *

Kemiko3955: "It will be pretty long. . . . I'm estimating at least 40 chapters . . . maybe more."

fanfic3484: "Yeah my crossover is going to be different. Glad you read it all."

Demonness of the dark Wind: "I love the compliments."

RD Hill: "Hiei will have a big part as soon as I get the story going."

Ant-on-a-moose: "There will be tons of Hiei I promise."

CrachedmyHarley: "Ah the crazy, obsessive fan . . . I love you guys."

Jessica: "You always want more . . . leave me alone . . . just kidding. I'll update."

Bus Buddie: "Ah another Hermione hater . . . usually I hate her . . . too much of a follow the rule person. The Tenkai are going to have fun with her . . . Mahahahahah! And you've got to love Jin . . . he's so adorable! As for the bad guy . . . you'll have to wait and see."

Lord of the dark Fluffiness: "Yep I've been planning to add Jin . . . I love him!"

sunshine14586: "Glad you loved the first one and hope you enjoy this one too."

slancaster113: "No kids can't be married but I have that all worked out already. Everyone seems to love Jin, but who doesn't?"

otakuintrainig: "Thanks. So you live in Texas too. . isn't it awesome!"

* * *

WARNING: YOU MUST READ "HIEI'S LITTLE PROBLEM 'CAUSE OF HIS CRAFTY SISTER" TO UNDERSTAND THIS---IT'S THE SEQUEL.

"Talking"

(Author's notes)

-Thoughts-

/Telepathy/

_The little voice inside your head_

**Parlestongue**

* * *

"Ok guys, fist off for this mission you must attend Hogwarts. This school is a boarding school in Europe and you will have to go for the whole school year. . ."

"WHAT!" They all exclaim in unison.

"But what about my mother!" Kurama asks worriedly.

"A whole year away from home!" screams Yukina.

"My grades! How will I keep them up only learning magic!" Keiko exclaims, worry evident upon her face.

"An entire year spent with nerdy, rich, snobby kids in a boarding school! How am I supposed to have any fun when I live at School!" Yusuke yells, outraged.

"My job and my family. . ." Talia mutters.

"Eichici! Can I bring her?" the idiotic cat lover asks.

"Hn, time spent with pathetic ningens. How boring. Do not blame me if I kill a few." Hiei warns with no emotion in his voice.

"Looks like we got some trouble in paradise." Touya says sighing, shaking his head.

"I know this is a lot to ask but it has to be done. We all have to go and do our best. Now while at Hogwarts, no one is to know anything about any of us being demons---they think we're just the average teenage witch or wizard. That means no using any of your powers, unless absolutely necessary. There will be no suspicious behavior. . ."

"Whoa hold up Boton. These people have some raving lunatic who kills innocent people on the loose. If we act too innocent, that might be suspicious too. No matter what, it looks kinda strange for some woman from Japan wanting to teach all the way in London, where some guy who belongs in the loony bin is currently residing. It's just not practical. Some might even make the assumption that we actually serve the crack head."

"You know I never thought of that. How are we supposed to appear normal?"

Standing up, Talia started pacing across the living room. After a few minutes, she laid out her carefully thought out plan. "No matter what, a large group of Asians just deciding to go live in a place where a war is occurring is going to seem fishy. So we improvise and lie. Before I can tell you my plan, I think we need to learn about the History of this war, the school, Voldemort, his followers, those who oppose him, and of their government. It's going to take a lot of planning for us to pull this off."

"We have to go through all that! It will take forever! Plus we have to lean all that damn magic."

"I'm not saying we should over-analyze things and study our eyes out. There's no time for that. Boton, Koenma said that Spirit World had records on the Magical World. Do you happen to have them with you?"

"Um yes, here." Boton says, handing over a large stack of papers.

"Since this is a lot to take in, let's eat lunch and then start going through all this shit."

They all stand up and head to the kitchen. Yukina along with Keiko prepare lunch while the others sit down at the table. "Ok does anyone have some paper and a pen? We should probably take some notes."

"I have some in my room. Give me a minute." says Kurama, getting up.

When he came back, Talia began reading about Voldemort and his followers while her sister took notes. An hour later, they break and have a delicious lunch courtesy of Yukina and Keiko. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Jin pigged out, much to the disgust of everyone else. Shizuru was talking to Boton and Touya about what happened after the Dark Tournament.

"Well, we went back to Demon World. But a few days ago, Koenma summoned us. He asked if we would be interested in helping his team with a year-long mission. In return, we'd be able to live in the human world, provided we followed Spirit World's laws."

"So the little shit duped you into this by tempting you with the one thing you've always wanted-light. There's no such light in Demon World is there?" Shizuru lazily drawls, lighting a cigarette. (During the Tournament Touya says they joined it for the chance to win the island, to have light---so I'm using that)

"Yea he's a dow'n 'ight trick-ster when it's all said n' done."

"Koenma isn't that bad. He's just looking out for the well-being of the Human world."

"He only cares for himself. You head him: 'It's messing up fate and now I have tons of Paperwork.' Wah Wah Wah, just like the baby he is. He doesn't give a damn about any of us--we're expendable, ready to put ourselves in danger if need be. And I know I don't have to go, but that won't stop my stupid brother. I wanted him to get accepted at a good high school and be normal!"

"But we're gettin what's we's want, so who cares?"

"That's the spirit Jin. Koenma might be using you but at least you get what you want in the end."

"Ok Boton what is my bother getting . . . a chance to get himself killed!"

"Look your brother choose this type of life. No matter what, he'll go. You don't have too but if you do, you'll be able to support him and everyone else."

"Sis I have to go. It's a matter of honor." Kuwabara say seriously. (Ha Kuwabara and serious---Hahahahahahahahah!)

"You dolt." She says hitting him on the head and then proceeding to kick him violently. When she stops she is practically fuming as she stomps off muttering, "It's your life do whatever. But if you get yourself killed, don't expect me to cry." -Why do we have to go? Finally we were all happy, can't we just stay the way we are.-

Shizuru's words had reawakened the worry in the girls. Did they really want to go and risk it all again? After the Dark Tournament, Keiko and Yukina weren't so sure. Kira liked adventure but what if something went wrong. Even Boton was beginning to doubt Koenma's so-called wisdom. Talia had constantly worried during the Tournament that Hiei had died, but she knew these guys were fighters and that's what they'd always be.

"Hey why don't us girls go calm down Shizuru?" Talia asks. -Why do I have to do this? Doesn't she realize that he brother loves to fight and play save the day hero? You can take the fighter away from the fight but you can never take the fight away from the fighter. I don't like Hiei fighting at times but it's a necessary evil. DAMN KOENMA AND HIS STUPID MISSIONS!-

The girls solemnly nod and walk to Shizuru's room, leaving the poor guys to wonder what's going on. Yusuke and Kuwabara get up, meaning to follow them but are stopped by Hiei.

"Hn leave the onnas alone. Talia will calm them down and convince them it has to be done. She's good at stuff like that. She can get you to believe anything and do anything . . . I should know . . ." He replies. -Stupid whinny girls. Baka will be fine, the detective will fish his ass out of any real trouble.-

"K shorty, I guess we wait then."

The guys continue eating but quietly, hoping to hear some of the conversation the girls are having. Finally Touya breaks the silence. "So Hiei you and Talia are mates? I noticed the bite mark and you're surrounded by each other's aura. You were the last person I'd expect to have a mate."

"Hn. At least I have a mate . . . If I'm not mistaken you don't even have a girlfriend . . ." Hiei says smirking. -Ha take that you hopeless, dateless, fool! _You weirdo. Only you would be proud of being whooped by a woman. _Shut-up.-

"Yeah Touya, you and Jin are the only ones here who don't have anyone."

"What! You all have someone?"

"Well Kurama's got Kira, Yukina's with Kuwabara, I'm dating Keiko, and Short-stack and Talia are mates. But Boton and Shizuru are free."

"Hm . . . I wonder." -Great they beat us at the Tournament and they even be beat us with women. Maybe being with Shizuru would be good . . . she seems deep . . . I'll have to think about this.-

"Ah lassies' you's gotta luv 'em. 'Aving uh' gurl would be awesome. . .Boton likes to fly on 'er stick-thingy? I luv to fly. -We's could fly together . . . at night . . . wonder if she's ever flown without 'er stick-thingy? I'd let 'er fly with me.-

"Hey Urameshi who said you could just plan to set up my sister! You stay away from her!"

"Shut-up. You're dating Hiei's sister and we all know he'd like to slice and dice you." Yusuke says winking in Hiei's direction.

"He's right Kuwabara. Your being a hypocrite." Kurama wisely adds.

". . . Stupid rotten . . . all against me. . ."mutters Kuwabara. -He better stay away from my sister or else . . .-

Meanwhile the girls are having a talk. "Shizuru, you know you can never make a guy like your brother stop fighting. It's just what he does; it's what they all do. I hate it when Hiei goes off on missions. It does worry me but it has to be done. Someone has to do it and well at least our guys are strong enough to survive." Talia says with a reassuring smile.

"All this is going to be is one big disaster." Shizuru lazily replies.

"Oh that's not true. Maybe you and I could meet a guy there. . ." Boton says giggling.

"Or maybe you could hook up with one of our two new additions to the team." Keiko says smiling.

-Hm not a bad idea but I still have a bad feeling and that feeling is always right. - "Sure . . . whatever. Come on let's go back to the kitchen before those pigs eat everything."

So the girls head back to continue eating and discussing this mission.

* * *

"Ok it was going to be longer but my mom is trying to forcefully pull me away from the love of my life . . . MY computer. Mommy loves you! So sorry but I had to stop there before anything really good happened. Oops."


	3. The Most Thought Out Lie Ever

Hiei's Jaded Dragon: "Hey um this chapter will have some sillyness. . .and some pevy goodness."

Hiei: "You and your damn pervy-ness. One day it's going to get you in trouble."

Me: "How dare you say such a thing! Pervy-ness will never betray a true pervert!"

Hiei: "Guess you safe then, you dirty onna."

Me: "Damn straight! I wouldn't be me if I weren't nasty. Now onto the reviews and the story."

* * *

Kemiko3955: "Sometimes her name is spelled Botan but when I found that out, I had already used Boton and I didn't feel like changing it. Oops! I'll check out your stories later. And the random thoughts . . . aren't we all just full of random insanity. And if we weren't, life wouldn't be nearly as fun."

Jesor Cabue the Anacam: "Dark characters . . . not really their villain but not the hero either . . . they seem real, you know? I think that's why I like them . . . plus they are always HOT!"

sunshine14586: "Thanks."

slancaster113: "I wanted that pattern for a reason . . . it will be important in my scheming later."

Bus Buddie: "I thought since they both love to fly, they'd at least have something in common. Don't worry, I've been through dozens of therapists already. And without a computer, life would cease to exist for my nerdy self."

fanfic3484: "So my crossover is good, better than others . . . don't I feel special."

Icedragongurl15: "Thanks. Here's chapter three as promised."

Robin Maxwell: "Thanks but updates might be slow . . . oops."

Hill: "Happy you like this and all and thanks for the compliments."

Lord of the dark Fluffiness: "I wanted an original couple. Glad you approve."

* * *

CrashedmyHarley: "Not blowing their cover and the 'creative' ways Talia does so will be humor our and sometimes—scratch that—always nasty . . . heheheheheheh. Well you are crazy . . . awesome 'cause I just broke out of the asylum. Anyways I'll try to read your stories later but there's this storm and the power keeps going. . .so I don't know when I'll be able to. Sorry but updates might be slow . . . now calmly step away from the dagger . . . it's not my fault I'm Slow! Don't hurt me . . . blame my behavior on the sugar."

WARNING: YOU MUST READ "HIEI'S LITTLE PROBLEM 'CAUSE OF HIS CRAFTY SISTER" TO UNDERSTAND THIS---IT'S THE SEQUEL. P.S. I DON'T OWN SQUAT

"Talking"  
(Author's notes)  
-Thoughts-  
/Telepathy/  
_The little voice inside your head_  
**Parlestongue**

* * *

The Tenkai had been working hard reading though Koenma's files. They had been working for a few hours and were reviewing their notes.

"Ok so this is what we got so far on the school: Hogwarts has four houses. Ravenclaw is for the smart, Hufflepuff's members are loyal, Gryffindor's are brave, and the cunning belong in Slytherin. Now there are way more traits to all these houses but these ones are the main ones. Alright, now this is where it gets tricky.

Most of us have a mixture of these qualities. The school uses a magical mind-reading hat to determine your house, and if you qualify for more than one, it gives you a choice. Now I'm about to tell you which house to choose and you're going to accept that, no exceptions." Talia says with an air of authority.

"Why?" Kira asks while the others look on earnestly.

"The guy who is supposed to knock off this Voldemort guy is in Gryffindor. Almost all of us are brave but we do have other traits. It will look suspicious if we all went to Gryffindor where this Harry guy is. The people there might believe we wish to harm him."

"Oh."

"Also, Voldemort's followers are mainly pulled from Slytherin because he only accepts purebloods and the house is full of them. Plus he seems to like cunning individuals as he himself was in Slytherin. So we should only have minimal people in Slytherin and Gryffindor." the fire demon further explains.

"Yeah but shouldn't we put the most people in Gryffindor to protect Harry and a lot in Slytherin to gain information on Voldemort?" Keiko asks.

"No, because that would look suspicious and we are going there to protect the whole school, not just Potter. The Slytherins don't need protection but we do need to put two people in there to figure out what's going on. And I'm sure the wizarding community has extra protection on the Gryffindors. But we do need to almost evenly split up everyone so it looks like your usual mixture of teens."

"Ok that sounds good. So who goes where?" Kira questions.

"Well Kurama, Kira, Shizuru, and Touya will go to Ravenclaw. Not I wasn't sure about you Touya, but you do seem to be the intellectual type."

"Yes, I am. How did you know?" Touya asks curiuosly. -How does she know what type of person I am?-

"Just by the way you talk." -And I can now read minds like Hiei. - (Ok in my fic, mates can transfer abilities if their spouse can handle it. Talia can't use Hiei's speed or Dark Dragon but she can use his mind reading technique and he has some of her powers too. But you'll find out about that later. : o)

"Hurry up. I wanna know where I am." Yusuke says impatiently.

"Ok Yusuke and Keiko are in Gryffindor, Boton, Yukina, Kuwabara, and Jin are in Hufflepuff, and Hiei and I are in Slytherin"

"Hey but I'm brave!" Kuwabara shouts upset. -How can she not put me in the house for the brave people? I ain't afraid of nothing!-

"Yes and I'm not really all that courageous" Keiko says softly. -I more of the studious type but I do want to be with Yusuke . . . _Oh course you do, or how else would you have your secret make-out secession? Besides he's good at kissing . . . trust in Talia's judgment . . . have fun with your man. _Oh stop it, your embarrassing me!-

"Sigh, as I said we can't have too many people in Gryffindor and I thought Keiko could keep Yusuke in line. We're going to be at a school for crying out loud, he's bound to cause trouble. Keiko's there to lessen it. And you are braver than you give yourself credit for" Talia says sweetly to Keiko.

"You really thought this out, didn't you? But you said we shouldn't look too innocent. So far your plan makes us seem normal." said Kurama, staring intently at Talia.

"Ah, and this is where my own brilliance amazes even me"

"Get on with it you conceited prick" Scoffs Kira.

"Just had to ruin my moment . . . anyway, we all know Hiei will have the hardest time pretending to be human while tolerating them. He's bound to be suspicious. And we know that anyone in Slytherin will arouse attention. So Hiei and myself will cause as much trouble as possible, drawing all attention on ourselves, while you guys do your respective jobs. With everyone focusing on us, they won't notice any slip ups you might have. Plus by acting like the bad guys, the Slytherins might be more prone to telling us stuff, especially since they'll probably think we work for Voldemort."

"Genius. That is the most well thought out lie I've ever heard"

"Hehe. Yeah I'm good, well actually bad . . . but I'm good at being really bad!"

"My onna's insane" Hiei mutters.

/Shut-up. Would you love me if I were good and god-forbid normal/

/No your craziness makes you creative . . . in bed/

/Maybe we should be creative later/

/You read my mind/

"Don't encourage her. So what else have we got to review?"

"Well that's all the notes so far, but tomorrow, we're heading to someplace called Diagon Alley. We can probably get more information from books there and we've still got tons of more pages in Koenma's file. Hm, we've still got a few hours before dinner . . . Kira I want you, Kurama, Shizuru, and Touya to keep taking notes"

"And where do you think you're going? You just can't skip out of this work" Said Kira

"Excuse me? I'm going to call all of your parents and say you've been accepted to a prestigious school. I've got tons of good excuses and I'm even going to use the computer to print up some fake acceptance letters. As for our family, I'm going back home to deal with Daddy. But if you want to do it. . ."

"No, no you go. Paperwork is just fine with me" Kira replies, sweat dropping. -I totally don't want to talk with daddy… he'll be mad I'm leaving again so soon.-

"Good, now for the ones who have human parents, you need to go home and wait for my phony phone call. Be sure to tell your parents how much you really want to go, what an opportunity this is, and all that crap. Also start gathering up the stuff you want to bring. Kurama I want you to call your mom and tell her to expect the call. Kuwabara tell your parents that Shizuru's been accepted too and how you'd both like to go. Everybody understand?" At their nods she smiles. "Good"

Yusuke, Keiko, and Kuwabara left to prepare. Yukina, Jin, and Genkai went to set aside things they'd like to bring while the egg-heads took notes. Hiei and Talia left to her apartment to use her computer.

With Hiei and Talia:

"You devious onna. It was even more thought out than our fake-mate business" Hiei smirked.

"That's because we're not lying to a small group of people but now a whole community. This is going to take some work"

"Hn. So we're going to your Dad's house? Does he even know about us?"

"Yeah he's probably already noticed the similarities in our energy patterns. No clue how he's going to take this but he did always say you were strong and he didn't seem to mind you"

"That's real reassuring"

"Don't worry. You're stronger and if I say I'm happy, he'll behave. But first we need to stop at my place and make a few phone calls"

They arrive at her apartment in about fifteen minutes. After unlocking the door, the two walk in and head to her room. Once there, she turns on her computer and starts typing away. Once completed the letter read:

* * *

Dear Sir or Madam,

Your son/daughter has been accepted into our prestigious school for his/her academic/athletic abilities. We are called Hogwarts and are located in London. Our school has won numerous outstanding awards and we would be most pleased if your child accepted our offer by attending our school. Hogwarts is a boarding school and all basic expenses (i.e. food, room, clothes, books, and facilities) will be paid in full by us. Any additional expenses must be paid for by the student.

This is a very rare opportunity as we only accept the best. This letter has been sent to you by our contact in Japan. She was extremely impressed with your son's/daughter's abilities. Since our school is very selective, we are small and this has been sent to you from her home address.

She can be reached at: (713) 887-4398 if you have any questions or comments. She will call you for verification if you choose to allow your child to attend. If you agree, on August 28, she will meet you at the airport in Tokyo to send your child to our school. We hope to see your son/daughter at the beginning of the term, September 1.

Reguards,

Albus Dumbledore

Headmaster of Hogwarts

* * *

"Good false letter. So now what?"

"Well now we call their parents" She says.

Talia spent the next hour speaking to the parents of Yusuke, Keiko, Kurama, Kuwabara and Shizuru. She had told them that Keiko, Kurama, and Shizuru were accepted based upon academic merit and that they accepted Yusuke and Kuwabara for their various sports teams. The adults were proud of their kids. Yusuke's mom was just happy someone wanted him at their school. With that done, Hiei and her stated packing items they felt they might need.

After doing so, Talia called her boss at the arcade saying she'd have to quit. Then the two went to the post office to drop off the letters. Then they prepared themselves for their biggest challenge yet, facing Talia's daddy.

The couple slowly walked down a rather pleasant-looking street. There were children playing outside and beautiful flowers littered the fronts of lawns. But our duo were far from the carefree attitude the neighborhood was portraying. They stop at a modest house and after exchanging nervous glances, they knock on the wooden door.

Within moments, they hear heavy footsteps coming their way. "Coming, coming" They hear someone grumble. A minute later a tall man with the same color orange hair Talia had opened the door.

"Sweetie! I've missed you my daughter" he says joyfully before turning to Hiei. "Hiei! So good to see you" Talia's father said, enveloping both Talia and Hiei in a large hug.

/Onna he's up to something. I can feel it/

/I know he shouldn't be so nice . . . something's up/

"Hello Daddy. It's great to see you"

"Sweetie why don't we go to the living room and have a little something to eat?" said the man Talia called Daddy. -I've been waiting for this ever since I realized her energy fused with his. She is his now but damn do I want to throttle the boy! He had sex with my baby girl! He's . . . god I don't even want to think about what they've done. But I have to be calm for Talia's sake and wring Hiei's neck when she isn't looking!-

The couple was lead to a lovely room with a love seat and a leather couch. They of course choose the love seat. "Um Daddy, well . . . Hiei and I have become . . . close and we just thought we'd tell you" Talia says blushing.

"Say no more. I figured out you were mates ever since your energies fused. No need to explain. I figured this would happen anyway sooner or later. So me boy, welcome to the family!" -Welcome to the family my ass! I'd kill him if Talia weren't here!-

/He's enthusiastic . . . a little too enthusiastic . . . it's creepy/ said Hiei to his mate.

"So how has your sister been?"

"Kira has returned from Makai. She's been with me and some of Hiei's friends. Daddy we're going away for a while."

"Oh a honeymoon, eh?" -Better not be a damn honeymoon! How many times does he have to do 'that' with her!-

"Um no. . . we have a job to do. We're going to assist Spirit World in a little mission."

Her father was turning red. He looked angry. "So you're going because of him?" he said furious, pointing to Hiei. "Just because he got himself in trouble with Koenma, doesn't mean you have to help on his behalf!"

"No it's not like that. I don't want to be away from him and the others. I'd miss them . . ." After seeing her father's sad expression, she added. "I'll miss you too but they need me. And anyway we won't be in any real danger. The mission's in the Ningenkai, in England to be exact. Very few humans are strong but I figured we better tell you we're leaving in a few months"

"I'm glad you are telling me this but you still need to tell your mother the news. She is human so be careful what you say. Currently she thinks your dating Hiei but since the equivalent of mates is marriage, tell her that he's now your fiancé. Marriage at such a young age wouldn't bode well with her. -Not that I agree with it either but mates are permanent unless one dies . . . maybe, no Talia kill me for even laying one hand on the boy. I know he makes her happy but she's too young! Why must children grow up?-

"Ok Daddy. Hiei make yourself at home. I'm going to talk with my human mother and get a few things I left here"

"Be sure to take your time sweetie. Your mom has really been lonely without you and your sister"

As soon as Talia walked off, her father rounded on poor little Hiei. "So your her 'mate' huh? Well boy let you and me get a few things straight. 1. You hurt her, I kill you. 2. I know you've already gone all the way but nothing past second from now on I'll castrate you! 3. And lastly, you do whatever she says, whenever she says. Got it?"

Hiei being a smart ass snidely said, "Yes but what of she asks me to go past second? Do I do nothing to agree with rule two thus breaking rule three or vice-versa?"

"Why you snotty little shit. Just who do you think you are?"

"I am your daughter's mate and that's that. We do what, we want when we want, old man. Nothing you do or say can change this. I love her and that's all you need to know."

"Very well . . . but should you two split apart, know that I will kill you."

"DADDY! How could you say such a thing! I choose him, I flirted with him, he didn't force me or anything. I love him, end of story" Talia said coming down the stairs with a large red bag.

"Honey how long have you been there?"

"Long enough to get the gist of things. I knew you were being too calm about this. Look I came to say bye, and get some stuff. I've done both, so now I'm going!"

"Wait dear, your father is just stupid . . . just like every man." Her mother mutters. "Besides you're forgetting your pet snake. If you're going to be gone for so long, I want you to take it with you. You know how it creeps me out."

"Ok mom, but I'm still going. I'll come back when this is over and when I think Daddy has grown up!" Talia says calling to her snake and handing the bag to Hiei. **"Come to me. I'm going somewhere and I want to bring you."** Talia hisses.

(Talia is a snake demon so she can communicate with them. But she's only half; she's also half dragon demon---this was in the 1st fic but you need to remember it. And her mom believes she's just playing around and mocking the snake, not actually speaking to it.)

A moment later a black and red cobra slithers his way to Talia and sits himself around her shoulders. With that, the fire demon opens the door, exits, and then slams it shut.

Once outside, silence encases the couple. "That went well. Better than I thought though" Said Talia smirking.

"Hn. Come we must get back before somehow, one of the idiots screws something up"

With that they return to the temple, to continue their plotting.

* * *

"So what did you think? I went really in depth with this lie . . . I figured it would be hard to fool certain characters in Harry Potter. Read the sixth book and totally hated it. Sometimes I like Rowling but really all I care for is Snape, Draco, and the idea of going to a magical school. Other than that, it kinda sucks. So the Yuyu crew will basically cause nothing but trouble---I've always wanted to see certain characters get taken down a peg or two. Next chapter, "Trouble Shopping: Diagon Alley Disaster."


	4. Trouble Shoppping: Diagon alley Diaster

Hiei's Jaded Dragon: "Hiya everyone. Currently I haven't been updating due to school starting. And well I live in Texas, so my friends and I have been helping Katrina victims and now we're in the middle of Rita. Sucks ass man. Right now I'm at my house stuck in the storm with my family. We live on a hill so we're pretty safe but this is just plain crap. So I'm a crazy Texan stuck in Texas because the freeways are too crowded to leave."

Hiei: "Baka ningen, just swim."

Me: "Sweet naive Hiei. . .YOU CANNOT OUT-SWIM A HURRICANE!"

Hiei: Covering from my wrath.

Me: Well here's the update. Hope you enjoy it."

* * *

Kemiko3955: "No, it's not that I hate Harry Potter—it's just that I don't like certain characters; I like them there only to harm them in some way. Now others I absolutely adore. But some get on my last nerve. This story takes place in their sixth year (I disliked HPB) and it's just my interpretation of what the Tenkai would do at a boarding school. Magic just adds to the fun."

Jesor Cabue the Anacam: "Finally someone who agrees with me—my friends hate Draco. See I am devoted Slytherin fan so dark characters are my thing."

slancaster113: "I know the sixth book was a big let-down. I will not include any details from that book in here. And the father in law thing—my dad scared away my first boyfriend by threatening to shoot him; my dad collects guns. It was funny though."

Lord of the Dark Fluffiness: "Hp is ok but sometimes it downright sucks. Anyway I'll check out those books when I have the time."

fanfic3484: "Yeah that part was fun to write; my mom thought there was something wrong with me when I was laughing at the computer while typing it."

Bus Buddie: "I hate the couples and I wanted Dumbledore to stay alive too. And how could they do that to Snape!"

CrashedmyHarley: "A crazy person after my own heart. Thanks for blowing up the asylum . . . now they cannot send me back! Mahahahahaha! I am invincible!" I get beaten up by rabid dust bunnies. "Or maybe not all that invincible." I pass out.

RaineArilan: "Ok about Shizuru, I was going to have the girls do make over's before they left for school. Glad you like the crossover-ness of this. Oh and I like Remus too . . . I forgot him . . . oops."

Hiei's girl 06: "Thanks and here's the update."

Vashlover9: "I e-mailed you and well it's been a long time since I've heard from you. E-mail me later."

* * *

WARNING: YOU MUST READ "HIEI'S LITTLE PROBLEM 'CAUSE OF HIS CRAFTY SISTER" TO UNDERSTAND THIS---IT'S THE SEQUEL.

"Talking"  
(Author's notes)  
-Thoughts-  
/Telepathy/  
_The little voice inside your head_  
**Parlestongue**

* * *

Hiei and Talia arrived at the temple at about six in the evening. They put the red bag and her snake in Hiei's room then head to the living room. Yukina was in the kitchen cooking and everyone else was lounging in the living room, going over their latest batch of notes.

"Hey sis, how'd it go with daddy?"

"He was ecstatic— then he threatened Hiei. Silly old man."

"We've gathered some more valuable information on this school while you two were away. We looked into basic supplies and the curriculum. Apparently they have thirteen subjects: History of Magic, Herbology, Potions, Care of Magical Creatures, Muggle Studies, Divination, Flying, Charms, Transfiguration, Astronomy, Ancient Ruins, Arithmacy, and Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Yusuke whistles then adds, "Shit that's a lot of crap to learn. It's going to take forever!"

"Not quite Yusuke. Some fo the stuff we already know, like Muggle Studies. Most students sleep through history and they fake Divination as well. Boton and Jin can help us learn to fly, and we have Defense covered seeing as its only fighting. My sister has dabbled in Astronomy, Kurama's an expert in Herbology, and I know a bit on Potions (she made the 'Tell All' potion in my first fic)"

"Kick ass, less crap to deal with. So now what?" The detective asks lazily.

"Well after we eat a bit, Koenma is supposed to come and make us a portal to take us to Diagon Alley. We're supposed to pick up books on the basics of magic and get supplies for our sixth year" Kurama answers.

(Ok I read HPB but there were several parts I absolutely hated, so I'm ignoring pretty much everything in it. This is the trio's 6th year with the Renkai Tenkai joining them.)

After eating, a pop was heard and there stood, er floated, the annoying tot-sized ruler. "Yusuke I've constructed a portal just outside the temple. It will close immediately after you enter and will reappear in exactly four hours. That's more then enough time for you to buy all you need. The portal will drop you off in a back alley of near-deserted Knockurn Alley. It's a shady place, so don't stay there long. Not too far away is Diagon Alley. There you purchase what you need and then head back to Knockurn to return home. Here's the list of supplies a sixth year needs along with common books on basic magic. Also this sack," he says hanging Kurama a bag, "is full of wizarding money. The little bronze ones. . ."

"Are knuts, the silver ones are sickles, and the large gold ones are galleons. It's 29 knuts to a sickle, and 17 sickles to a galleon." Kurama smartly adds.

"Yes, but how did you know that?" Koenma asks, puzzled.

"A thief makes it his business to know these things. . ." -Even after all these years I still remember that. As Yoko I stole from man, demon, and wizard. Good times, good times.-

"Well whatever but you guys need to leave now." And with that, the toddler pops away.

The guys reluctantly get up and jump through the portal, (this includes everyone, even Genkai) landing them in a pile in one of Britain's dark alleyways. Since there was a different time zone, it was only four o'clock.

Meanwhile in another part of Great Britain:

An owl fluttered into a dark room on Private Drive, even though it was still during daylight hours. It gave a letter to a boy with messy black hair, and with its job done, departed and headed home. The boy opened the letter which read:

* * *

Dear Harry,

Since Lord Voldemort and his Deatheaters are on the lookout for you, we've decided that it would be best if you got your supplies for next year now, rather than later. Our sources reveal that Lord Voldemort was planning to attack you when you went to Diagon Alley at the end of summer. The Grangers and the Weasleys will be going with you, along with Tonks and Professor Snape. They were the only two I could find on such short notice. Please behave and don't do anything to endanger yourself. Be on the lookout for anything suspicious. We will pick you up via apparition into your room. This way your relatives will not be disturbed. Please inform them that you'll be leaving for the remainder of summer. Best of luck,

Albus Dumbledore

PS- Could you pick me up some sweets, Minerva has confiscated mine saying my teeth will root. Thanks.

* * *

The boy smiled a bit, glad he'd be leaving soon. He went down stairs, left his aunt and uncle a note, and went upstairs to pack his things. Fifteen minutes later, a tall man, covered head to toe in black appeared with a loud crack. The boy regarded him coldly and likewise got a cold response.

"Professor" The boy said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Potter" The man said with an even greater amount of distaste.

The man shrank the boy's things with a flick of his wand and instructed the boy to place the shrunken items into his pocket. His owl perched on his shoulder and the boy turned to his least favorite teacher. With a grimace, the man placed his hand on the boy's shoulder and they left with a loud crack once more. They reappeared in the main street of Diagon Alley, where they both childishly wiped off the place where they had to touch the other. A large crowd met them in a matter of minutes–– the Weasleys, the Grangers, and Tonks.

"Oh Harry, how are you." Hermione Granger squeals, enveloping Harry into a hug.

The others greet him with happy smiles and a few hellos. Professor Snape pulls out four lists, which he hands to, in his eyes, offending children (Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione). The large group beings to head to Flourish and Blotts except for Snape, who said he'll pick up the student's potion supplies. It was merely his excuse to get away from them all.

Meanwhile in yet another part of Britain:

"Draco honey, hurry up. I want to purchase your school things before all the riffraff comes and touches everything with their filthy un-pure hands. After asking the ministry to give me you supply list early, I am not going to waste a favor."

"Coming mother" The boy replies, walking down the stairs of their manor.

Narcissa touches her son on the shoulder and the two reappear near the entrance of Diagon Alley.

The mom heads to Flourish and Blotts to pick up her son's books, while the son says he's going to look for something that peaks his interest, thus meaning he heads to Knockurn Alley.

Back to the Renkai Tenkai:

"Ow, my head. Kuwabara, get your fat ass up off of me." Whines Yusuke.

Slowly but surely, the group untangles themselves and stand up.

"Kurama, Kira, Shizuru, and Touya, I want you guys to go to the bookshop— this list says we can get all our text books at a place called Flourish and Blotts. Here's the money and the part of the list on books." Talia says tearing the list and handing them a good portion of the money.

"Keiko, Yusuke, Jin, and Boton, will head to the apothecary to buy ingredients and caldrons." Talia adds handing them a portion of the list and some money as well.

"Genkai, Kuwabara, Yukina, Hiei, and myself will go to the stationary shop and pick up quills and parchment. We might also browse around here–this place is shady, maybe we can learn a few things here. I want us all to regroup in an hour in front of a wand shop called Ollivanders. If anyone asks why we are here, just say that our master came here in search of a job and we're here shopping" Talia said while the group splits up.

Kurama and his group head off to flourish and Blotts where they run into problems. They enter the shop just fine and dandy but when they get there, a rather large group of red heads, with a few others, are in the very front, blocking their way in.

"Excuse me but could you all please move. We've on a schedule." Kurama politely said.

"Well aren't you the polite one dearie, but I'm afraid that we can't move any faster because the shopkeeper has gotten some wards set up which prevent the use of magic inside his building by anyone except himself. Sorry but we must move in one at a time. It's sad times we live in." Said a nice middle-aged woman with vibrant red hair.

"Well that's silly. Not all people need magic to cause major destruction anyway." Kira said pouting. -That's retarded–-- a demon could come in and rip these people to shreds and only one stupid man could even do a damn thing about it. Stupid magic people.-

"The wards placed on this place were done by Dumbledore himself and can prevent the use of any potion, spell, enchantment, charm, or muggle weapon. Only the store manager may use his wand here for the purpose of moving heavy equipment and doing other various tasks. No major destruction can be caused." a girl with bushy hair asks, sounding like she knows everything. -Hm they are clearly not from around here—why are they here. Who buys books at the onset of summer? The lists haven't even been given out. Are they deatheaters maybe? And if so, how did they find out we were here? We should be on our guard.-

"And you'd be who again?" Shizuru says lazily, lighting a cigarette. -This is boring. Good old cigarettes—their always good for a quick fix. Hm Talia sent me here with Touya, maybe we should talk since this line isn't moving any time soon . . .-

"I'm Hermione Granger and you shouldn't be smoking in here; it is a bookstore. Plus it's bad for you."

"I don't see a sign. And by now, don't you think I know what's bad for me? Now mind your own business and turn around." -Nosy girl.- Shizuru thinks.

"Hey don't you talk to Hermione like that!" Said a tall red head.

"She didn't mean any disrespect to your girlfriend. So keep a level head and please leave us alone." Touya said. -These people have attitude problems. They take things the wrong way. Shizuru just wanted to enjoy her smoke and relax. It's none of no one's business.- _Hm, but why did you stick up for her? Are you taking Yusuke's advice and maybe going after her?_. . .Uh. . . we'll deal with that later. Right now we need to focus on this mission.-

Both the red head and Hermione turn beet red. "We do not date!" they both yell.

"Ok so you don't date; we really don't care. Just kindly quit talking." Touya remarks unfazed. -They need help . . . serious help.-

The twins and Ginny giggle at the two oblivious lovebirds. Even Harry cracks a smirk.

Hermione pulls Harry and a disgruntled Ron away and whispers "I thought no one was supposed to be here. They look about our age and there is no way they already have the supple list, so why are they here? They are clearly form Asia…do you think Voldemort has expanded his operations?" –This just seems fishy….-

"Relax 'Mione, they look like they here just to shop. Maybe they're on vacation here." Harry replies.

At the very moment, Kira asks Kurama "Ok so what books do we need?"

"According to the list, we need 'A standard book of Spells Grade 6', 'Taming and Proper Care of Magical Beasts,' 'Advanced Potions Grade 6,' …"Kurama says as he lists off various books.

"How do they already have the list?!" Hermione whispers to her friends.

At that very moment, Narcissa Malfoy enters the store and notices the same thing. –They have the correct list for six year students …everything he's spouted off matches perfectly with Draco's supplies.-

"You know not many are privileged enough to receive Hoqwarts Supply list early. How did you come about it?" Said a tall beautiful blonde woman, who would have been even prettier if she didn't have such an unpleasant look on her face.

But the guys were used to unpleasant look coming from decent people. Hiei always had some unhappy look to him and they liked him anyway. She seemed to have just walked in the shop and was standing behind the Tenkai, placing them in the middle of a group of Weasleys and a Malfoy.

Stepping carefully and not missing a beat Kurama replies "My family owns a jewelry business in Japan. We asked a member of our clientele if he'd mind terribly to get for us the school supply list for Hogwarts Grade 6." -_A jewelry store…yes the caves in which you hide all your loot can really be considered a legitimate business venue._ In Makia, yes.-

The Weasleys and company perk up at hearing this. Someone using money and power to get what they like...all being to listen intently to the foreigner's conversation.

"Oh how lovely. My family collects rare and priceless gems. Perhaps we could do business sometime. My name is Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy by the way. A pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is all ours" Kurama answers with a polite bow. "My name is Shuichi Minamino, but my friends call me Kurama. This here is my girlfriend Kira and my two friends Shizuru and Touya."

"So I suppose you'll be attending this year?"

"Probably yes. We are scoping out the area and seeing if we'd like to attend. Our sensei thinks it does well for the young mind to be broadened by travel. Magic here is slightly different from magic back home and she wants us to be proficient in both." Kurama answers.

"Yes, those who don't venture far from the home often lack sophistication." Narcissa remarks, looking disdainfully at the Weasleys. "You have a very good teacher."

"Thank-you. Tell me, how is Hogwarts?" –She seems like an affluent woman—she probably knows a lot of the under workings of the Magical society.-

"It will do. Some professors clearly deserve their position but the headmaster is less than admirable. He hires old friends and even dangerous creatures, with little regard for the student's safety. My son Draco was mauled by a hippogriff because the senile fool allowed a giant to teach Care of Magical creatures."

"Hagrid is a good teacher. Draco was the one insulting Buckbeak. And Dumbledore is a great man. Don't you dare insult him!" Harry shouts.

Mrs. Malfoy smirks, anticipating a verbal spar but is interrupted.

"Dumbledore? You mean the man you mentioned earlier who set up these protective wards?" Kira asks.

"Yes that's right. He is a powerful wizard who seeks to peaceful ways to resolve problems." Hermione answers.

"Really? Your headmaster is that pathetically weak?. We----" Kira starts but is cut off by Kurama, who finishes with "Know some people who could easily remove these wards. Kira's sister Talia and her boyfriend are most effective at countering magical spells." –Kira almost let it slip that we could all remove this barrier. I guess she's forgotten that Talia and Hiei will be the ones taking the heat.-

At this Narcissa perks up and the Weasleys frown. "Dumbledore is not pathetic. He is one of the greatest wizards of all time. I love to see your sister break these!!!" Ginny shouts.

"Pay no head to those cretins; they have no class and arguing with them is not worth your time. . ." Narcissa said before getting cut off by an extremely angry redheaded mother.

"Now hold on just one moment Narcissa. Don't you dare say that about us!" Molly said raising her wand.

"And if I do not choose to, what will you do?" Mrs. Malfoy said sarcastically.

"You mean what will we do." A boy with jet-black messy hair said.

"Ladies, gentlemen please calm down." The shopkeeper pleads. -Why me? Can't my customers just behave for once?-

"He's right you know. Why don't we all just turn around and ignore each other?"

"Shut-up pretty boy. We'll not turn our backs to the likes of a Malfoy and those who side with them!" yelled the already angry redheaded boy.

"And who says I'd even bother wasting my time on the likes of you?" Narcissa coldly remarks.

"Don't you say that about Kurama! All he wanted to do was end this fighting!" Kira shouts. -These people have some unresolved issues.-

"And how do we know that you're not all deatheaters!" Ron shouts, ever the hot head.

"How did we earn that title?" Touya asks. –How does their mind connect insulting Dumbledore with deatheater?-

"You are siding with a Malfoy, you're here buying your books when Harry Potter is, and you've magically come in procession of the supply list even though you're from Japan! Sounds awfully suspicious to me!" screamed Hermione.

"We're not deatheaters! We came here to buy some books!" replied Touya loudly. –Wonder which one Potter is? Sigh, we already look bad in from of our main target. -

-Well this is pointless. I should have stayed home- _But then you couldn't be with Touya. . . _-Hm, whatever- thinks Shizuru.

"Cram it deatheater scum! Eat fist!" Shouts Ron as he hits Kurama. (Big mistake)

-_Gerrrrr, he hit us-_ Thinks Yoko._ -No pathetic mortal will get away with that.-_ Kurama growls and hits Ron back.

In a matter of minutes, a fight has erupted . . . a very violent fight. . .who says you need magic to give a beat down?

Meanwhile at the apothecary:

Professor Severus Snape was keenly browsing through the aisles of the apothecary. -Ah a moment of peace, away from those blasted children. Lord knows how loud they're being. So what if I have to gather the brat's supplies . . . at least I'm away from them. Plus as an added bonus, I get to relax in the only store I like in this mundane town. -

However his train of thought was broken when the bell of the shop rung and in walked a group of four Asian teenagers. -Oh joy more god-awful children. And I just escaped the last group . . . damn Albus sending me to fetch Potter . . . why can't I just stay home?-

Keiko, Yusuke, Jin, and Boton quickly found the cauldrons but they couldn't find the sixth year potion supply kits.

"Great all this stuff and we can't find one measly potion kit. And this place smells like Kuwabara's gym bag mixed with Kurama's plants." Yusuke exclaims loudly.

-Hm, if I help them, they'll go away and I can be left in peace . . . guess it couldn't hurt to be helpful; god I hate that word . . . - Snape thinks before walking over to where they are. "The sixth year potion kits are on the third aisle on the second shelf."

"Thank you Mr. . ." Keiko said.

"Professor Snape." He replied before walking off.

"Oh 'e was my'tee creepy but at 'least 'e 'elped us." Jin said.

"Yeah well whatever. Can we go now?" Yusuke asked as they paid for their goods.

"Oh we have to carry all these caldrons—there are twelve of them. Shoot." whined Boton.

Again Snape heard them and being the type of person he is said, "If I shrink your things with my wand, will you be quiet? I came here because no one else likes coming here and I can be alone, free from those wretched children."

"You know what guys, this tall brit sounds a lot like Hiei. Alright if you shrink this crap, we'll shut-up, hell we'll leave as an added bonus." The detective replied grinning. -Hehehe—he sounds like short-stack, but more sophisticated . . . did I just say sophisticated? I've been spending too much time with Kurama.-

So Snape shrinks their purchases and the group leaves him to his peace.

Meanwhile with the others:

"Genkai, I want you, Yukina, and Kuwabara to pick up the quills and parchment. Hiei and I will stay here in Knockurn Alley and see if we can find out any valuable info." Talia said.

The group leaves, while Hiei and Talia browse the shops of Knockurn alley. There are various places that seem to emanate dark energy. Being foreigners, they receive many curious glances. They continue acting like it's nothing but in small town, with people filled with the constant dread of war, it's not often that they receive visitors who have no malicious intent. Thus, everyone seemed to be watching them. They decide to enter a weird shop called Borgin and Burkes.

They browse through the items, not seeing a shopkeeper but hearing some movement in the back. Being dressed in a black robe-like outfit, Hiei fits the part of a shady dark wizard, enabling him to be seen in a place like Knockurn. They see a boy with platinum blond hair, looking at shriveled hand labeled: The Hand of Glory.

"Wow. Look at that hand. It's rather intriguing." Talia said.

"Yeah it always lets the person who wields it win at whatever he does." Said the blonde, standing up. -Hm, I've never seen these two before.-

"Sorry to interrupt your shopping but I'm Talia and this is Hiei. You look about our age . . . would you know anything about Hogwarts?"

"Yes, I go there. Why do you ask?" said the boy suspiciously. -Everyone knows about Hogwarts. What are these two playing at?-

"Our master has decided to become your school's defense teacher and we were wondering what its like. See we're from Japan so we don't know anything about life here. We were looking for someone to talk too."

"Oh . . . My name's Draco, Draco Malfoy." -Hm either she's really dumb coming here or she's really good at pretending to be dumb and is instead gathering up information.-

"So what's Hogwarts like?" Talia asks. -He's suspicious of us . . . guess he's not a dumb blond.-

The blonde grinned and replied "The place sucks. The headmaster is a dotting old fool who favors the Gryffindor house and the teachers are boring."

"Pity, we were looking for a little excitement . . . guess we'll have to liven the place up a bit." Hiei said in a monotone.

-They like to cause trouble . . . I could put up with these two, if I get them on my side first before they become part of Potter's fan club.- Draco thinks.

"So are both your parents magical as well?" Draco asks.

"Yes, our families are very old and well intertwined with the Japanese magical community. My family owns a specialized potion business. Hiei 's family owns a dragon farm." Talia answers smoothly.

"Very nice. My family is from old blood and is deeply connected in the wizarding world." –Hm of good blood and status. I could get to like these two.-

"Well it was nice meeting you but we've got to back to Diagon Alley to meet some friends."

"Wait, my mother's at Flourish and Blotts. I'll go with you." -Maybe I can see what they're up to.-

/Hiei this one is smart . . . if we become friends with him, we could have an inside look on what goes on in the wizarding world./

/Hn good idea./

"Very well, our nerdy friends are probably still there anyway. I swear never send bookworms to a bookstore but they were the only ones who wanted to go." Talia said

And so they left, regrouped with everyone except for the bookworms. They introduced Draco to everyone and no one really seemed to mind. Since they couldn't find their nerds, they headed towards Flourish and Blotts, figuring that they were still in there, having lost track of the time. But they were definitely not expecting to see people gathered outside saying there was a fight inside.

"Oh no mother's in there!" Draco cried out

"And so are the eggheads. Come on we better go get them." Yusuke said.

* * *

"Hey when I wrote this the power went out but hey we weren't hit by Rita. YEAH! Well the next chapter is the Disaster continued. Bye.


	5. The Diaster Continues: Bookstore Fight

Hiei's Jaded Dragon: "Well hello. I'm kind of pissed off that I've got practically no reviews. . . that's why I took so long to update––I had no motivation."

Hiei: "Hn, baka onna can be mean. . .I must be rubbing off on you."

Me: "You know I'd like to rub on you. . ." I smirk

Hiei: "Stay away crazy onna. . .HELP ME!"

ME: Huggin' the midget. "Thanks to my few reviews. I get tons of hits and no reviews so I'm not answering any this time. Plus I'm pressed for time."

* * *

WARNING: YOU MUST READ "HIEI'S LITTLE PROBLEM 'CAUSE OF HIS CRAFTY SISTER" TO UNDERSTAND THIS---IT'S THE SEQUEL.

"Talking"  
(author's notes)  
-Thoughts-  
/Telepathy/  
_The little voice inside your head_  
**Parlestongue**

* * *

Yusuke starts to part the crowd with the help of Kuwabara. "HEY MOVE IT! COMING THROUGH!" Together the two clear a path for the others to get inside of the bookstore.

Once everyone had entered, the sight that greeted them was far from expected. Their friends were fighting with a large group of redheads and some others. One bushy-haired girl was in Shizuru's headlock, a tall red head was being restrained by Kurama, a set of twins were punching Touya, two middle-aged women were pulling each other's hair and slapping one another, and Keiko and Kira were fighting with a boy with messy hair and a redhead. There were black eyes and bloody noses galore, not to mention seem limbs that appeared to be broken. Clearly the Tenkai had held back, but it was still gruesome. The others were just yelling, screaming, and hitting each other except the shop keeper who was cowering in the corner.

Talia became annoyed at this. -We have better things to do then see a nerd fight. It is funny but we're on a schedule… hm, might as well have some fun scaring everyone.- She calmly walks towards the crowd, a maniacal smirk on her face. Draco tries to rush forward to get to his mom, but is stopped by Hiei.

"Hn. Onna will deal with everything. Do Not Interfere."

"Onna? You mean Talia? Isn't she a bit too small to end a fight by herself?" -That girl is tiny. No way she can stop this fight without magic and it doesn't work in here.-

"Onna means women and height has nothing to do with it." Hiei replies frowning. -Stupid human.-

But the others know: Talia is crazy, very crazy. So they head to the back of the store, out of harm's way, dragging Draco along with them.

But Draco protests. "What about my mother!' he hisses.

"If you'd like to stay alive kid, stay away from Talia. The girl's crazy." Yusuke says.

Draco doubts his words but when he looks at Talia, he realizes her eyes look like they're on fire. He could feel a very strong aura around her. Shortly after he becomes afraid, very afraid. -She looks deranged.-

One psychopathic girl walked calmly towards the scene laid out before her. Her friends recognized her energy signal and visibly paled. They knew that something really bad was about to happen and they were on the receiving end.

The Weasleys, Grangers, Tonks, Mrs. Malfoy, and Harry stopped fighting too, curious to know why the new comers had suddenly looked afraid.

"Ha we win!" shouts Ron.

". . . no we all lose." whispers Kira. -Oh she's in crazy PMS Psycho mode. We're all dead.-

"How can we all lose? In a fight there's a victor and a loser. Well unless there's a tie and we haven't lost yet." Hermione said with that know-it-all tone.

"Thank you Captain Obvious." muttered Shizuru. -Hell I knew I should have stayed home . . .-

"Hey don't talk to Hermione like that!" Yells Ron.

"Pipe down lover boy before that crazy woman kills us all." Says Touya.

"What crazy woman?" Harry asks.

At that the Tenkai pints to Talia. "That one." They whisper.

"She doesn't look so tough. . ." Ron says before he looks at her closely. "Bloody hell. . ." he mumbles.

"Sister I thought you were supposed to meet me outside of the bank. What happened?" she says icily. -Oh Kira looks like she's about to wet herself . . .hehe.-

"Well you see there was a line to get the books and then an argument happened . . . and oh please don't hurt me!" whines Kira as she hides behind Kurama.

"Explain." Talia replies, pointing to Kurama.

"We were in line and they" he says pointing to Harry and everyone, "thought we were deatheaters, so they attacked us over nothing."

"All of them attacked you?"She asks with sarcasm. -Scaring people equals fun-

"Well everyone except the blonde woman and the shop keeper." he replies with a sweat drop. -She's going to explode . . . maybe if I get Hiei to stop her. . Hiei would probably help her. .damn.-

/What happened to being inconspicuous?! You Idiots!!!! Now I have to fix it by being crazy!!/ Talia sends the four though her telepathic mind link.

-Why are they so afraid of her. . .I mean she is glaring to kill but she's not that big. . .how could she hurt anyone?- Hermione ponders.

"So you guys started a fight in this poor man's shore, scaring him half to death because someone accused you of being deatheaters. . .BAKAS! I SHOULD **KILL** YOU ALL FOR BRING SO DAMN FUCKING **STUPID**!" she yells, hitting her fist on a nearby small table, breaking it in half.

By now Harry and his friends were cowering along with everyone else in the store.

"No not like that exactly . . . we did not start it, one of the red heads hit me and I reacted."

"You know what, I'll just take a look myself." Talia says as she reads his mind. (Note that she can use Hiei's powers now.)

Her hand glows slightly as she touches Kurama's forehead. "Hm. . .uh-huh. . ok. . .done. Alrighty, I can read minds people. I believe you call it Legitimas. Anyway by what I saw this whole mess started from you guys assuming the worst about people. We are not deatheaters. We came here for books and a few other things. Nothing more nothing less"

By now, Harry and the others are feeling a lot less afraid of Talia. I mean how strong could such a tiny person be? So they get brave . . . which translates to stupid.

"Well it's their fault too. And how do we actually know that you aren't deatheaters?" Hermione says.

-Stupid bitch. We had all gotten away without a scratch and she had to ruin it with her big mouth- thinks Shizuru.

"How do I know you're not deatheaters? Anyone could be, even in disguise. But do I go accusing everyone of being deatheaters? No. . ."she says sarcastically.

"Yeah, well we acted in self defense. It's your stupid friends fault." Ron says.

"Oh it is." She asks before sighing. "I'm going to beat the snot out of you!" she yells charging at him. She knocked Ron to the ground and gave him a black eye. They tried to pull her off of him but all efforts were in vain.

"HIEI! Stop her." Kurama yelled.

"No it's funny. Baka ningen shouldn't have opened his stupid mouth."

"Hiei!" The Tenkai yells.

"Fine." he replies as he pulls Talia off of Ron. "Onna come."

"No I have to beat him till he can't move. Let me go!" she retorts angrily. /Hiei you know I'm just acting right/

/Yes. I'm not a baka like everyone else./

Hiei flips her over his shoulder and carries her away from Ron and the others. Everyone is horrified at what she has done. They now realize why the foreigners are afraid of such a small person. Harry and the twins help Ron up while the others slowly back away.

Shizuru lights a cigarette. "Now do you know why I told you to shut-up?"

Harry and his group nods as Mrs. Weasley fusses over her son.

"Sister we're going to get the books and we'll be done soon. Just wait outside k'?" Kira tells Talia.

"Pfff whatever."

Hiei and Talia go outside while in silence everyone buys their books.

-She's a monster. We couldn't get her off Ron. But why? Surely there's no way she's that strong. Did she use a spell or a potion. . I'll have to research this. And she can do legitimas already?! That's an advanced technique. How is she proficient in it at such an early age?- Hermione wonders.

-Whoa she beat up Weasel no problem. Didn't even break a sweat. And no one could get her off of him except that Hiei guy. She'd made a good ally and a bonus she already has a thing against Potter's stupid friends- Thinks Malfoy happily.

The Tenkai leaves the shop shortly after.

"Who were those guys and that she devil?" George asks aloud.

"I don't know and I'm not sticking around to find out" Tonks said, stepping into the fireplace and bellowing "The Burrow!" The others followed.

"Draco dear, who were those people?" Mrs. Malfoy asks.

"Their from Asia and I think that they're coming to Hogwarts." He replies.

"Good. I seem to like them. They even took out the 'trash' for us." She answers. -They could be useful . . . especially the quick tempered girl. . .-

With that the shop keeper is left his peace. -Ah. . .I need to find a safer job. Who know working at a book store could be so dangerous.-

* * *

"Look I haven't update because of a reason I'm not sharing. And I just finished finals. Oh and to let you know I NEVER GIVE UP ON A STORY! I'll update soon if I get some lovely reviews."


	6. Genaki Stills Knows How to Flirt!

Hiei's Jaded Dragon: "So hey everyone. I'm kinda mad I have strange people, and lots of them, who have put my story on their favorites and they have never left a review. If you like something enough to put it on your favs–REVIEW at least once!"

Hiei: "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed . . . or is it that time of the month? Because if it is, buh bye."

Me: "Hiei . . . you are an idiot! But you're my idiot." I hug him.

Hiei: "Let go! . . .can't . . . breathe." Trying to escape my grasp.

* * *

WARNING: YOU MUST READ "HIEI'S LITTLE PROBLEM 'CAUSE OF HIS CRAFTY SISTER" TO UNDERSTAND THIS---IT'S THE SEQUEL.

"Talking"  
(author's notes)  
-Thoughts-  
/Telepathy/  
_The little voice inside your head_  
**Parlestongue**

* * *

Ok my computer is acting funny so it won't let me see all of the reviews...I only have some of them that I have not bothered to delete from my e-mail. So I'm only answering the two I have...Sorry everybody else!

Moonlight poetry: "I'm not really into yaios...too many dumb girls write them and put no more emotion into them then guy meets hot guy and they screw. The end. But if you suggest a few good couples and I like them, I'll write in some slash."

Paksennarian: "Talia, not Kira, is half fire demon and half snake demon. But her fire demon side comes from being a dragon because dragons usually control fire. Sorry for the confusion."

* * *

Kurama and the other nerds paid for the books while Hiei and Talia waited outside. After buying their purchases, they all head to Ollivanders.

"Geeze sis, did you have to make us piss our pants?"

"Well you're the ones who had a fight in a bookstore. I mean that's just lame . . . "

"But Kira, it did make Talia seem suspicious. Isn't that what she was going for?"

"Bingo, as Boton would say."

"Hey I don't always say 'Bingo!' I say other things too."

Please Boton, Bingo is like your damn catch-phrase or something." Yusuke said jokingly.

The group of teens, plus a little old woman, walked slowly to Ollivanders. The building was barely noticeable and seemed rather creepy. Hesitantly, they entered the shabby building.

They were greeted with cobwebs and dust galore. It made poor Yukina sneeze. They saw tons of stacks upon stacks of slender boxes, piled up high to the ceiling. As they gazed as these boxes, unbeknownst to them, a small, rather scary wizard crept up behind them.

"My, my my, aren't we a little old to be wand-shopping?" he wheezed. -Strange, most Asian children get their wands in Asia. Why come all the way to the UK for a wand? And most prefer staffs. Peculiar, very peculiar . . . -

'Well yes, but you see . . . " Kira stammers out. -Sister help!-

/Genkai. He's old and you're about his age . . . / Talia tells Genkai. -Hehe, this is going to be funny–Genkai flirting! Hope she remembers how . . . but at one time she did rope Tougoro.-

"My mother came here looking for a wand many years ago. She said Ollivanders wands were the best." Genkai said seductively (for an old lady), stressing the word wands (Think dirty. You know you want to).

-Whoa didn't know the old hag still knew the moves- Yusuke thought, while grinning from ear to ear.

The others were all in shock. What was Genkai doing? She couldn't possibly be flirting with that repulsive old man? She was! Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!

At that instant, the ugly, little man turned around to see Genkai. He was in love. "Well your mother was absolutely right. My family has been the proud makers of the finest wands in London for centuries. How may I help you?" He says in a way that is supposed to sound sweet but it turns out creepy regardless.

"Well my students are in need of a wand. And I myself, would like the pleasure of owning one of your wands." She said sweetly. -God this is disguising. Koenma and his asinine missions. He owes me big for this. Now I sound like Yusuke—just great! Fucking great!-

"How could I possibly refuse such a beautiful woman's request?" He said, reaching over to the counter for his measuring tape. -I've still got it!-

"Thank you, Mr. Ollivanders." Genkai purred. -This bites . . . _Hey at your age, you should be happy anyone finds you attractive._ He's repulsive so shut-up!-

In an hour, everyone had the wand best suited to his or her abilities. Yukina got an eight inch wand make of magical frozen wood with an ice stone crystal core. Touya got a similar wand but it was 12 inches. Kuwabara received an eleven-inch holly wand with a griffin feather core. Shizuru's wand was made of hickory, was ten inches long, and had an eagle feather core. Kurama had a twelve-inch wand made of the makai tree with a gold center (cause he steals) and Kira's wand was eleven inches, fox wood, with a silver center. Hiei's and Talia's wands were both made of ash wood with dragon scale cores. But Hiei's wand was thirteen inches long while Talia's was seven. Talia's wand also contained both a dragon scale and snake scale. Yusuke's wand was thirteen inches, oak wood, with a phoenix feather core. Keiko got a nine inch, mahogany wood wand with a pearl core. Jin's wand had a mini-cloud core and was made of spruce. It was ten inches long. Boton received a nine-inch pine wand with a strand of cat fur in the center. And finally Genkai got an oak wand, eight inches, with a sliver of steel in the center. But her wand was give with special care. Instead of being in a dusty box, it was in a beautiful black box and the wand had been waxed.

They paid for their purchases and left. Ollivanders seemed sad for Genkai's departure. When they were outside the building . . .

"Ooh look, he gave you a shiny stick." Talia said while winking.

At that everyone cracked up.

"Shut-up, you little maggots!" -Damn Koenma . . . I hate him and his missions. There's only so much patience an old lady has.-

Everyone then decided to go to the pet shop and browse. Yusuke found an owl he liked and Kira got a tiny fox pup. Boton and Jin fell in love with the pigmy puffs and Kuwabara got a kitty for Yukina.

As they were leaving, they all spotted a huge crowd outside of a shop for broomsticks. The boys, Yusuke and Jin in particular, started staring at the shop's brooms.

"Well if we're going to be normal, at least some of us need to have a broom . . ." Talia stated. -I wanna fly . . . with Hiei at night . . . _Bad girl_ You know it.-

"So who wants one?" Keiko asks. -Boys and sports . . . Yusuke will never grow up.-

"I do!" Exclaimed Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Jin.

"Hiei and I will get one too . . . they might come in handy for a plan I thinking about." -_Please the only plan you have involves flirting_. So? Is that really that bad?-

So they buy a book on quidditch and five firebolts.

With that they realize their time is almost up, so they head back to Knockturn Alley. The portal reappears and they step through, glad to be going home.

In the Burrow:

(Ok I'm going to tell the story form the HP people's POV form the point where they fled from Talia and arrived at home)

"God that girl was insane."

"he 'roke mi noose." Ron said. (She broke my nose)

"Yeah she really gave you the one-two." The twins replied.

"And we couldn't get her off of him...like she had super-human strength or something." -I wonder how? A spell...no spells wouldn't work in the book store...a potion then maybe?...-

"Well at least that little guy in black got her off of Ron." Said Tonks, while she nursed her own injuries she had received from the Tenkai.

"Yeah but how come only he could get her off of Ron? He wasn't exactly the biggest or strongest looking guy in their group and the other wouldn't even try." Ginny added.

"I'm just glad he did get that girl off of my baby." cried Mrs. Weasley.

"Mum, 'et oh." (Mom let go)

Ron was stuck in his mother's crushing hug as she put healing slave on his nose. The twins laughed at him and whispered "Is Ickle Ronnikins ok? Does he need his mummy to kiss his boo-boo?"

"Ut-Up!" (Shut-up!)

Back with Snape:

(Ok I think he's funny...in a twisted way so I have to include him. I write for myself so if you're not a Snape fan... too bad.)

Snape had brought the evil children's supplies and was heading to the bookstore. He presumed that they would be done and waiting for him...he was sadly mistaken.

"Rotten fucking Gryffindors. I try and be nice old man and they leave me here with no clue where they went!" Snape muttered angrily.

He spots the shopkeeper and glides over. "Excuse me, but have you seen a large group of obnoxious red heads?"

"Oh yes, they caused quite the bit of trouble. Almost gave me a heart-attack! They caused this huge scene by fighting with this other rowdy bunch."

"I see…do you know where they went by any chance?" he asks with malice, giving a look that says he will destroy them when he finds them. -Idiots! Can't even behave in a god-damn bookstore! We were supposed to be inconspicuous! But no…as long as Potter and other Gryffindors are involved there will always be screw-ups!-

"They used the floo and called out "The Burrow."

"Thank-you." Snape snatches up some floo powder form the mantle and utters two words in a monotonous, yet very scary voice... "The Burrow."

* * *

"So sorry I have not updated. I have a final for each health rotation and with all the projects I've had lately and then applying for colleges...it's been hell." Hope you guys like this chapter and REVIEW OR DIE! Gaagg gag gag choke choke choke..." I choke on a random dust bunny. "Curse ye evil bunny of dust! DIE!" I take out a feather duster. "I win!"


	7. Snape's Wraith and Flyby Flirting

Hiei's Jaded Dragon: "Hello and welcome to my update. Whoo! Now this time review because I have no problem punishing bad reviewers. In fact I kinda like punishment..."

Hiei: "You dirty onna."

Me: "Well I have people who have me on their author alert or on their favs who have never reviewed ever! As for the dirty thing, there's no excuse for it. It's's just the way I am."

Hiei: "Baka."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**To my loyal reviewers**: "There will be lots more Draco and Snape for those that asked. I'm glad so many of you approve of that but if didn't, I wouldn't change a thing. Genkai flirt scene made me laugh so hard I cried. Talia and hiei will defiantly destroy tons of property and some lives along the way. There will also be naughtiness in my story and yes I am crazy. Warning: I am not responsible for you getting sent to an asylum because you are unable to stop laughing at the computer screen."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

WARNING: YOU MUST READ "HIEI'S LITTLE PROBLEM 'CAUSE OF HIS CRAFTY SISTER" TO UNDERSTAND THIS---IT'S THE SEQUEL. P.S. I DON'T OWN SQUAT

"Talking"

(author's notes)

-Thoughts-

/Telepathy/

_The little voice inside your head_

**Parlestongue**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Snape, emerged from the fireplace without being covered in soot or falling down. Everyone in the Weasley house thinks this is due to him being evil although it could be from the fact that he wears all black.

He stalked over to where Harry is, who was sitting next to his best friend Ron. Ron's nose was still slightly bloodied and was covered in bruise salve.

Snape gave a murderous glare to all the inhabitants of the Burrow before he locked eyes with what he considered to be the ultimate dunderhead.

"Mr. Potter, why would you and everyone else here decide to cause a scene in a harmless bookstore when you were specifically told to BE INCONSPICIOUS!!!" he spat, saying each word with cold venom.

"It wasn't our fault sir." Harry spat back, "those people started it."

Snape looked livid. -How dare that little snot argue with me! Damn child and I bet all these insolent Potter worshipers are going to support his side of the story. Rotten gryffindors.-

But fortunately for Harry, Dumbledore arrived at the Burrow via the floo. "Ah hello everyone. I hope your trip went well?" Everyone nodded.

Deciding to change the subject before Dumbledore inquired as to why Snape was angry, Hermione pipped in "Sir have you found anyone to teach Defense yes?"

"Sadly no, but I'm putting an ad in the paper soon."

"Well we wish you luck. It would be nice to have a good teacher. Hey why can't you just rehire Remus?"

At that remark Snape snorted and everyone else glared at him. However even the combined effects of all of their glares didn't rival that of his own. He shut them up with one quick calculating glance.

"I afraid that the certain parents will forbid a werewolf teaching their children. And to top it off the ministry is going to hire someone they choose if I don't make a decision fast."

"What a load of dung. Who are they going to pick— that cow again?" said Tonks. -Damn ministry, they just keep getting stupider. And what's so wrong with Remus? He's a sweet and gentle man. He'd never hurt anyone. _Uh-huh your not just saying that cause you like him _. . . I beg your pardon. _Tonks likes Remus. Tonks likes Remus_. Shhh, I don't want them to hear. _Dear I'm your subconscious only you can hear me you idiot. _Oh.-

"Yes it would seem that way. I really hope I find someone in time."

The others nodded grimly, knowing the full extent of the mad cow as the twins had affectingly dubbed her.

"Well I do hope you go everything you needed?" The headmaster asked while the children nodded. "Very good. Now I've got to get back to Hogwarts and arrange for the upcoming school year. Severus would you join me? I need you expertise in figuring out how much of each ingredient I should order for you to brew up enough potions for the infirmary."

"Certainly headmaster. I would be all too happy to leave."

With that the two went though the fireplace, disappearing into the flames.

When they arrive at Hogwarts, Snape informs him of the events that currently transpired.

"Oh Dear. That sounds dreadful. But do you think it strange that a girl managed to perform Legitimas at such a young age? And what about her physical strength?"

"I don't know sir. She may not be all that strong. Mr. Weasley isn't all that buff. It could be an exaggeration. "

"Hn, I'll be talking to the bookstore owner."

With Tenkai: 

For the next month, it is nothing but study, study, STUDY until your eyes bleed! Kurama helped the others with herbology, being a complete expert on all plants. No one really studied history—well Kurama and Keiko made outlines of the chapters but the others just skimmed them. Kira helped the others with astronomy and how the magical people viewed it. But she did have to brush up and read the book first. Talia showed them the basic concepts of potions and told them that as long as they followed the direction, then the potion should turn out fine.

Jin and Boton got to work on teaching the others to fly. But flying doesn't take much thought—I mean even Ron Weasley gets it. Jin and Boton just used their time teaching to flirt.

"Ell missy, 'I've nev'er used some thingy to fly. I just use me power to fly.' Jin said happily, flying around sitting Indian style.

"Well Jin, I'll be more than happy to show you how.' Boton exclaimed excitedly, mounting her oar. -_Oh you gonna teach him how to ride a stick. . . shouldn't you be riding his stick?_ Oh...you are so gross! _If I'm gross, so are you_. _I'm your inner thoughts...you wanna ride his stick_. You nasty voice, BE QUIET!- Boton thinks while her cheeks turn red.

Jin smile broadens as he notices her blush. -Is the lassie blush'in o'ver me? Cuz I'm the only one 'ere. _No duh, dimwit! _You didn't 'ave to be so mean 'bout it. _I'm sorry but your moving too slow for me...get some action faster!_ Yes sir!-

Boton recovered and helped Jin onto the broom. But he kept falling off...on purpose. But bing the sweetie Boton is, she didn't' notice. Instead she went over to help him.

"Here, you put one leg on either side and then you lean forward with your arm near the edge of the handle." She says directing his hands and legs into the already mentioned places. (That just sounds wrong, doesn't it?) -_Hey twit, have you not realized that not only have you practically felt him up but that you're still holding his hand? Boton likes Jin! BOTON LIKES JIN!_- To shocked to have a snappy reply, her faces turns bright red as she quickly let go of Jin's hands.

This upsets Jin a little, but when he sees her red face, he realizes she's just shy. -Ah the lass is soo innocent..._Yeah and you're not. Falling off a broom for attention...finally we're getting somewhere_.-

"Why thank-you Boton. Now 'et's 'ee if I it right this time! He pushed his feet off the ground and started flying like a pro. Years of soaring the sky helped him fly so easily. He did twirls and flips, then fly around the dojo. "Woo-whee! "Tis migh'tey fun to fly on this thingy!" he shouted.

He landed next to Boton, as she clapped for his specular flying skills. "That was really good, Jin." She praised.

At the moment, the others came outside to begin their flying. Seeing as Jin had finally understood flying on the broom, she made him teach Yusuke and Kuwabara. She got to work with Talia and Hiei.

Talia and Hiei did exactly as Boton told them, and pretty soon they got it. But they did fall over a few times. Hiei had to catch Talia once. However Jin wasn't so good at explaining things. Yusuke could hover but Kuwabaka kept falling down or simply not getting his broom to fly. But when he saw his Ice maiden, he magically got better at flying.

"Oh my lovely Yukina,..." Was all he got out before Hiei hit the lover-boy upside his head with the firebolt.

"Hiei!" Talia yelled, "You're going to break the broom on his thick skull!" At this everyone sweat dropped.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Whoo. I have not updated in forever but I don't feel that bad. So review and I could possibly update in week.


	8. Getting the Position& He's your Friend!

Hiei's Jaded Dragon: "Been busy, here's an update...enjoy."

Hiei: "Busy...busy doing what...or whom..."

Me: "Quiet you nasty boy...but I do love the naughty ones..." I capture Hiei for a major make-out session.

Hiei: "Help...Release me!"

* * *

Marieko: "That wand thing is so nasty...a magical stick...I mean come on–it's so nasty."

Dark-pyro-punk22: "Old people is disturbing...but oddly amusing."

HieiFan666: "There will be tons of flirting...and naughty situations later."

Leh: "Thank you for all the reviews. The sixth book was a bust...it made me sad."

Moonlightpoetry: "I love it when you review."

Slancaster113: "Ah Genkai flirting...I just think its funny to see old people flirt."

Charmed One1only: "Thanks for reviewing."

Melpomene: "There will be plenty of know-it-all bashing later."

* * *

WARNING: YOU MUST READ "HIEI'S LITTLE PROBLEM 'CAUSE OF HIS CRAFTY SISTER" TO UNDERSTAND THIS---IT'S THE SEQUEL.

"Talking"  
(author's notes)  
-Thoughts-  
/Telepathy/  
_The little voice inside your head_  
**Parlestongue**

* * *

Over the rest of the summer they slowly stared getting things. The books they bought were very good, having illustrations of the spell being cast. But well Yusuke being Yusuke, decide to learn some of the not-so-nice spells. He gave the cat-loving fool some kitty ears and then made Jin bald. He learned one spell that blew the wind directly under Keiko's dress and lifted it up for him. How he loved that spell!

But he wasn't the only one who decided to learn naughty spells. The group had bought a book on dark spells and defensive spells as well. Talia and Hiei took the book and looked through it to find 'useful' spells. Before school started, they wanted to go to Knockturn Alley again, seeing as it was a shady place, to see if they could find books with darker spells.

In the middle of August, the group made their move. Koenma popped in one day and said that Dumbledore had put in an ad in the Magical paper "The Daily prophet" looking for a new defense against the dark arts teacher. He had scheduled for Genkai to meet the headmaster in a few days at a local pub called "The Three broomsticks."

Genkai had been reviewing as well. She learned the going-ons of the magical world and even studied the spells with her students. But as usual, she became a little tyrant drill sergeant and made them all learn every last one of them. If they must to go to this magical school, then they might as well go looking like they know what's going on.

On August 16, they ventured once again, via portal, to London. Genkai went to the little pub, while the rest of everyone went their separate ways to reconvene at lunch time at a small shop.

With Genkai:

She was wearing her usual training outfit as she walked into the pub for her appointment with the headmaster. She talked to the bartender, a woman named Rosemary, who told her to sit at a table in the back. She ordered a glass of wine and waited patiently for Dumbledore to arrive.

However Dumbledore was already there, in disguise. He had transfigured himself to look like a middle-aged man who was out for a nice drink. Before he went over to her, he reviewed her transcript.

* * *

Dear Professor Dumbledore,

I have seen your want ad in the newspaper. My name is Genkai and I would like to teach at your school. Currently I teach a select group of students at my dojo in Japan. We specialize in Defense against the dark arts as well as various forms of combat. I know the plight of the magical population in England; we here in Japan have heard of your Dark Lord. I have also heard that your students have never had a decent defense against the dark arts teacher. I would like to arrange for us to meet sometime soon. The only problem is, I want to bring my 12 students with me to help assist with catching the other children up to their level. I hope this does not bother you.

Sincerely Genkai

* * *

Attached to this was a resume written by Koenma saying how well she had done in teaching her students and what a good fighter she was. It listed her as fighter of demons and as a winner of the Dark Tournament. All in all, it was an impressive resume; the best he'd seen in years. But he decided to disguise himself to see if she really as good as she claimed she was.

He walked over to the bar to ask Rosemary if she had arrived. Rosemary pointed to a table that was occupied by an old woman, sipping a glass of wine. He walked over and said, "May I sit here with you?"

Genkai nodded and 'Dumbledore' sat down. "So what brings you here? I've never seen you before." He stated. -Time to see what angle you're playing at...do you really want to help teach kids are do you have more sinister intentions? Why on earth would a private teacher want to come to a school? And she's going to be so far from home. Her resume is almost too good to be true; there's a very slim chance she does not have some ulterior motive.-

"I'm applying for a job." she replied curtly.

-Hm, she told the truth but she was suspicious enough to not tell me where she was applying to...we could use such keen intellect to help educate the students.-

Rosemary walked over and asked the 'Dumbledore' if he wanted anything to drink. He ordered some firewhisky and then proceeded to guzzle it. About 20 minutes later he was drunk, or at least he appeared to be so. Apparently firewhisky can make a person drunk fast.

Genkai does not enjoy the company of a drunk. "Whoever you are, you drunk loser, get away from me."

"I...I'm not drunk!" he slurred.

"Yes you are." She says. -Where is that Dumbledore guy? He's late.-

"Don't you say that...I'm perfectly fine." For whatever reason, he points his wand at her. Guess he's a crazy drunk. "Say that again." He threatens. -I really hate to do this whole charade act but I also have to be sure she's qualified. I'm afraid that my students are so far behind this year they actually need a good teacher. Not to mention the ministry is breathing down my neck and checking whoever I hire.-

"You are not worth my time." She scoffs.

He aims his wand at her; he's only going to use a simple curse, one without any lasting damage. But even before he gets a chance to react, Genkai has knocked him over and punched him hard in the face. He doubles over and pain and utters two words: "You're hired."

"What is that supposed to mean?" she asked. -Who is that this crazy man?-

He points his wand at himself and after a quick inaudible utterance, is turned back into his old, ugly self. "My name is Dumbledore and I was testing your abilities as a duelist. But who needs a wand when you can move that fast?" he said with twinkling eyes.

"So I've got the job?"

"Yes, you most certainly have."

"Is it alright if I bring along my students?" -God after all this work, he better say I can bring them along.-

"Of course. Just bring a consent form from their parents and a transcript of their grades and I don't see why that can't be arranged."

"Thank-you. I have to leave now. I promised to meet my students for lunch.

"Well I'll go with you and on the way, you can tell me all about your students." -Hm, she seems to have a good relationship with her students...maybe she'll be a good teacher.-

They leave the pub and head to a little restaurant down the road. On the way there, Genkai tells him of the personalities of her students. And she warns that some are trouble-makers but all in all they're good kids. "But its Talia you have to watch out for. She has quite the temper. She's fine, until you purposely do something to piss her off. A rather gifted student, she has quite the spell arsenal. The only one capable of stopping her is Hiei, and he loves it when she goes crazy."

"Hm, well they sound alright and I don't think anyone will make her too mad."

"Well some kids already did. They went to the bookstore here two months ago and these whack-jobs accused them of being deatheaters. Needless to say she didn't react positively and she beat up one of them."

"I'm sure it wasn't one of our students. They are all wonderful. Maybe we can arrange for your students to meet some of the ones as Hogwarts before school starts. Seeing as they'll be so far from home, they'll probably need to make a few friends first. How old are they?"

"They're sixteen to seventeen. And they'll be starting their 6th year."

"Wonderful, I know just the kids to introduce them to." he said beaming, while thinking of his golden trio.

"They have one friend already. He said he went to Hogwarts. He's a tall blonde guy."

"Oh...hm tall and blonde...really can't think of anyone who fits that description but it's good to know they have a friend."

They come to the restaurant and enter. They are lead to a small table where the rest of everyone already is.

Genkai walks over and sits down.

"Hey grandma, who's your hot lover boy?" Yusuke said suggestively.

"Pipe down, you slacker. And this," she replied, pointing to Dumbledore, "is Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of your new school."

"Sheesh, didn't mean to insult your date."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Sir." Kurama said politely while the other sweat-dropped. "You'll have to forgive Yusuke; he's simply joking around."

"Students, Mr. Dumbledore has given me the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and he's allowing me to being you all provided we bring in your transcripts and permission from your parents."

"Already taken care of Genkai." remarked Talia, while pulling a stack of papers from her red bag.

Dumbledore quietly reviews the Tenkai's transcripts and the permission forms. "Well everything seems to be in order. I'll have Minerva, my deputy headmistress, file these. Looks like you're going to Hogwarts. I'll be sending you the supplies list via the mail in a day or so."

-Like we need that.- the Tenkai smirk.

They all order and eat in relative peace. But Yusuke and Kuwabara had to have an eating contest . . . they scared away several customers with their display. Near the end of the meal, Dumbledore spoke up once more. He had one of his wonderful lemon-drop induced ideas, meaning it was somehow very bad for all those involved.

"I was wondering (On no will he ask Genkai for a date! How will Professor McGonagall handle this...NO!) if the students would like to get acquainted with some of the students of Hogwarts seeing as they'll be in a different environment. I already have the perfect students in mind to give them a tour."

"Naw, you'll get some lame goodie-two shoes to show all the nerdy crap. Besides the first years come there knowing nothing and they do fine."

"Yes, Yusuke but the reason they do so well if because all the first years are new so they all know nothing, meaning they are all at the same level. You will be placed with the sixth years, who have lots more information about the school that you do. Some students could unfairly use this advantage over you."

"Ok a tour sounds lovely but if we get a friend of ours to agree to do it can we have him give us the tour over your students? No offense to them or anything, but we at least already know and like him."

"I suppose so...tell me what's the name of your friend so I can contact him."

"His name is Draco."

"...Draco Malfoy... (Talia nods) is your friend? Are you sure that's his name? (Talia nods again, this time annoyed) I will have his head of House get hold of him immediately." -Draco Malfoy! This could get ugly...-

"Cool."

They finish eating and the others wonder why she wanted Draco to give the tour...sure they knew who he was but they didn't really know him well enough to trust.

* * *

Sorry to end there. I know nothing funny happened but I'm updating in a few days...IF I GET SOME GOD DAMN REVIEWS! I've got over a 1000 hits and only 78 reviews!"


	9. Leaving Home and Draco's Dancing

Hiei's Jaded dragon: "You know I'm pretty pissed that I got no reviews so I decided not to update till school was over. That way, I'd be at least partially happy."

Hiei: "Depressed ningen...hn I like it."

Me: "You sadistic little...I just described myself...sigh, that's why we get along..."

Hiei: Eating a random carton of sweetsnow.

* * *

Ok I'm not answering reviews...there weren't even enough to answer in my book...but to** HieiFan666:** "There will be plenty of flirting soon."

And thanks to all who bothered to review. SORRY BUT I'M IN A BAD MOOD.

WARNING: YOU MUST READ "HIEI'S LITTLE PROBLEM 'CAUSE OF HIS CRAFTY SISTER" TO UNDERSTAND THIS---IT'S THE SEQUEL.

"Talking"  
(author's notes)  
-Thoughts-  
/Telepathy/  
_The little voice inside your head_  
**Parlestongue**

* * *

Now to into the future (How does she do it? She can make time speed up or down. Bow to the almighty authoress!—yes I'm on something.) where Dumbledore has hired Genkai. Setting: Hogwarts staff room. 

"Severus I have finally found a teacher for the DADA post. However she has a special circumstance..." Dumbledore begins as he tells Snape about her students and the tour with Draco.

"Hm. . .they're friends with Mr. Malfoy. Interesting. This could pose a problem though. The rest of the school won't take fondly to them cohorting with a Slytherin. Only the other Slytherin's would approve and there's a very slim chance that they all wind up in the house of the snake."

"Yes but one of the student's insisted that Draco perform the tour over "the goodie-two-shoes" I proposed would do it in the first place."

"I assume you meant Potter and his band of idiots?" Snape said snidely. -Like father like son.-

"I would prefer it if you didn't call Harry and his friends idiots. Anyway they will be arriving in three days sand will be staying here the remainder of the summer."

"Oh joy, more obnoxious brats to deal with." And with that Snape leaves to go owl the Malfoy family.

With the Tenkai:

After meeting with Dumbledore the Tenkai went back home to pack. Some special spells were put on Jin to disguise his horn and Touya had to wear contacts to make to seem like he has pupils. It took forever for the girls to get everything they needed and then Kuwabara's cat went missing...

Finally they were ready to go to Hogwarts. On the third day Dumbledore arrived outside the Temple to take them there with a portkey.

"I'm going miss your house grandma." Yusuke said somewhat seriously. -I had a lot of experiences here. It's practically my home now. I'm gonna miss it. _Yeah we've had some experiences: like all those glorious times you made out with Keiko or when you lifted up her skirt. Good times, good times. But we will have fun at Hogwarts right? _Of course. Never a day shall pass that Urameshi doesn't sexually harass. _Good man_.-

'Bit o' eh ways' off ter get ter England me lassies and laddies." Jin adds while fighting the urge to float up into the air in the presence of Dumbledore.

Dumbledore greeted them hello and then had them all touch an old paper cup portkey. They felt the pull of the portkey from their belly button and landed in a heap outside the gates of Hogwarts with all of their belongings.

"Uggh, what a horrid was to travel." Boton said, rubbing her back. -I prefer my oar. _Ohh Boton prefers her stick between her legs. But you really should prefer to ride Jin. Now that's some good riding_.- Boton started blushing profusely after this to the confusion of everyone.

The group got up while Dumbledore lead the way to the castle.

With Draco: (Snape has sent the letter and Draco is at his manor)

A large tawny owl came swooping into Draco's bedroom where he was currently posing in the mirror. Now the owl didn't have time to waste on some stupid kid who enjoyed being complemented by his talking mirror, so he tapped Draco rather hard on the shoulder with his beak.

This startled Draco. "OW! Bloody owl!"

The owl dropped the letter at Draco's feet and then perched on his dresser. Malfoy bent down and opened up the letter which read:

* * *

D. Malfoy,

Your presence has been requested at Hogwarts tomorrow by the Headmaster. We have received some new transfer students from Japan and they have asked if you'd like to give them a tour of the school.

Sincerely,

Professor Snape

* * *

Draco flipped the letter backwards and wrote that he would be honored to do so. He put the letter in the owl's beak and shooed it out the window. Then he went to go tell his mother how he was getting the transfer students on their side. He hoped she would be pleased.

* * *

Yeah here's update… you better appreciate it. And please please please REVIEW!


	10. Touring the school and Insulting Draco

Hiei's Jaded Dragon: "Hey I'm back!!! I was going to update a lot this spring break but…I TURNED 18!!! I'M LEGAL!!!"

Hiei: "Legal to do what? You already ignore most rules…"

ME: "Hehe. To my lovely reviewers: Thank you so much. Your reviews prove that there are people as weird and perverted as I am. Wait till I tell me friends…lol."

Friends: "No more hers…NOOOOO!!!"

ME: laughing manically

Hiei: "You are one scary onna."

* * *

WARNING: YOU MUST READ "HIEI'S LITTLE PROBLEM 'CAUSE OF HIS CRAFTY SISTER" TO UNDERSTAND THIS---IT'S THE SEQUEL. P.S. I DON'T OWN SQUAT.

"Talking"  
(Author's notes)  
-Thoughts-  
/Telepathy/  
_The little voice inside your head_  
**Parlestongue**

* * *

The Tenkai made their way to the castle where Draco Malfoy and his mother were waiting. Beforehand, his mother had informed Draco to find out more about these new kids and if they were of any value to their cause.

"Hello Draco." Said Talia.

"I suppose we need to get started on the tour." He replied with a smug expression. But before he could get too cocky, his mother did one of those "motherly things" that just always manages to embarrass you; she started fixing his hair and pulled him aside for a hug before she departed. Yusuke and the guys all sniggered at this. As soon as his mom was out of ear-shot, Draco got red in the face and muttered "Shut-up."

"Aww does mommy's little boy like his sweet little huggy?" Said Yusuke, pulling Draco's cheeks. Draco looked less than happy.

At this the guys burst out laughing, even Kurama was sniggered.

"I don't know what you guys are laughing at, why don't we get started on your moms?"

At that statement from Shizuru, the laughter died off completely. Kurama was a mama's boy, Yusuke's mom was well…. Yusuke's mom, and Kuwabara owned a cat and could be a big baby at times. Who knows what the demon moms of Touya and Jin are like?

"Well er, I'm supposed to show you the school and tell you about the classes and rules." Draco said getting out of Yusuke's grasp and turning back to his normal pale hue. -God mother did you have to do that here? You made me look like a wimp…-

Looking at the new arrivals he decided that it didn't matter. They were bound to know the pains a mother could cause. Draco began to lead them all to the great hall. The Tenkai wasn't so impressed, although the stars at the top were cool to Jin and the girls.

"This is the Great hall, where we eat all of our meals. There's the four house tables; depending on where you're placed is where you'll sit." Draco explained, while pointing to each table.

"The houses don't get along so I hope you all wind up in the same one. Gryffindors are dorks, Hupplepuffs are loafers, Ravenclaws are nerds, and Slytherin's are the best."

"So you must be in Gryffindor, right Dorko?" Yusuke said while the others snicker.

Draco turns red from embarrassment and shouts "Its DRACO not DORKO! And I rather die than be a Gryffindor." -I am not a dork! How dare they call me a Gryffindor! Stupid foreigner_! One might argue that you are dorky…after all you do dance in your mirror._ Be bloody fucking quiet!-

"No need to get testy I was only playing. Now let's go see somewhere fun because I don't care if the place I eat at is a shithole. As long as the food's edible I could care less."

After calming down (for we all know a Malfoy remains calm in any situation), Draco asks, "You like quidditch?" Seeing the hopeful expression on the guys faces he decided to take that as a yes "Well then, let's go to the pitch."

Draco took the Tenkai outside to see the quidditch pitch. "This is where we play quidditch. You might feel like signing up for your house team if you think you're any good." Draco snidely remarked.

"Is that a challenge Dorko? We can play and we'll kick your ass!" Yusuke replied with a grin.

'Yeh we's all bout flying n such. 'Ere's no way you'd beat us, don't you know."

"And just how long have you guys been playing quidditch? Because I've been playing since I could walk."

"Just a few months but that's all we'll need to beat you. It's not our fault that it took your whole life to just suck."

Sensing the approaching stupid guy argument that was about to erupt, Keiko decided to intervene before anyone got hurt. "Well why don't we see who's any good by having a match after we finish the tour?" -Stupid boys and their dumb macho-ism! They are beyond help. _Yeah but you gotta love dumb boys, they're the easiest to manipulate. And besides, Yusuke is hot when he's competitive_. Yeah but it's annoying sometimes. _So you admit Yusuke's hot?_...Reluctantly…_ooh –_

"Um yeah I really want to check out the castle's layout. I don't want to get lost when school starts." Talia added. -Good idea Keiko, we need Draco on our side for my plan to work. We don't need some foolish boy rivalry ruining anything.-

So Draco gave them a rundown of the entire school, with the exception of the location of the different houses. "Sorry but I only know where the Slytherin's are. Dumbledore doesn't reveal the location of the different houses to members of another house because he thinks it will cause trouble."

With that, the tour ended and the guys went up of the pitch and instead raced when they realized they couldn't get into the supply room for the balls and that they didn't' have enough players.

Draco's mom came for him at eight and the two diappaearated together. The Tenkai was lead to some guest bedrooms where are their belongings had been placed. Dumbledore had split them into twos, with two people of the same sex rooming together. This arrangement didn't last. The bedrooms consisted of Hiei and Talia, Kurama and Kira, Yusuke and Keiko, Kuwabara and Yukina (much to Hiei's dismay), Shizuru and Boton, and Touya and Jin. The two new couples hadn't really started dating (even though they wanted to) and decided to room separate for now.

In the rooms:

Hiei and Talia had arranged the simple room to better suit their needs. Talia decorated the room with her wand, putting up more Japanese accents, like those paper lanterns. But while she was doing this, she became completely unaware of Hiei's growing interest in her. His wandering little eyes (all three of them) were fixated on her rear as she moved about the room. It didn't take long for Hiei to decide that Talia's time was better spent entertaining him than decorating some damn bedroom.

He snuck up behind his mate and carefully got ready to pounce. When he was close enough, he reached out and snatched Talia, carrying her to the bed.

"Hiei put me down!" Talia giggles. –_Ooh you know you like it…_yeah but I didn't finish setting up the room the way I wanted it. _Too bad. Naughtiness beats decorating any day. Now I command you to take full advantage of the situation._ No need to tell me twice.-

"Hn." Hiei set her down on the bed and then positioned himself on top of her. –_Whoo! Finally some action! And all you could say was hn_. Hn, be quiet. _Spoilsport._-

"Hiei, we just got here. This is our first night here and already you have to do it. God you are so horny."

"You say that as if you mind. Need I remind you it was you who was taunting me with your rump shaking."

"Taunting you?" she replies in disbelief. "I was decorating our bedroom. It's not my fault that you're easily turned on."

"And like you're not? You really aren't putting up much of a fight. One could reasonably argue that you enjoy this. Therefore you are just as horny as I am."

"Humph." She said getting up and walking away.

Hiei growled in response and used his speed to catch Talia. "No." she retorts sticking her tongue out.

Hiei whimpers in response. -How could she say no. She's my woman and she wanted it a second ogo.-

She giggled. "I'm only playing Hiei. How could I turn down such a sexy demon?" She gave him a quick kiss and smirked…

* * *

"I'll end it there for now. Give me some reviews and I'll add a lemon. And I could possibly do it with the other characters as well if I get some positive feedback. Toodles."


	11. A Little Tease, a Little Trouble

Hiei's Jaded Dragon: "Well you guys officially suck. An update, over 3934 hits and all I get is seven reviews. So the chapter is short because I don't care enough to give you a longer one"

Hiei: "Ohh she's vindictive…me like."

Me: "Yes we know you like your punishments…"

* * *

kahuffstix: "Sorry but I take forever to update. Thanks for reviewing"

wolfgirl2.0: "You friend doesn't like perverts…awww. Anyway I would never quit writing my perverted stories even if the whole world flamed me. Glad you like the dirty humor"

dark-demonic-angel: "Yummy yummy lemons….mmmmm. And I've already pointed out that I never give up…I'm just lazy"

Kagome395477: "Thanks for the compliments. I myself usually don't like crossovers because they are poorly done and resemble each other too much. I'm trying to be as original as I can"

yokokuramayoko: "Thanks"

Luca4ever: "You like it hot….lol me too"

elfmaidenallora: "I updated right after you reviewed"

* * *

WARNING: YOU MUST READ "HIEI'S LITTLE PROBLEM 'CAUSE OF HIS CRAFTY SISTER" TO UNDERSTAND THIS---IT'S THE SEQUEL. P.S. I DON'T OWN SQUAT

"Talking"  
(Author's notes)  
-Thoughts-  
/Telepathy/  
_The little voice inside your head_  
**Parlestongue**

* * *

After smirking at her mate, Talia slowly lead Hiei to the bed whilst continuing her seductive 'rump shaking.' This action only farther increased Hiei's impatience and eagerness. He growled.

The fire kormine brought his mate back to the bed to have his wicked way with her. He laid her down gently and sat himself on top of her. He easily popped the buttons off of her blouse and began to kiss the top of her breast trailing up towards her collarbone and then to her neck, throat, and finally her lips. All she could do was moan while he held her down.

"Umh Hiei . . ." she mumbled incoherently and then went to tugging on the edge of his shirt. Getting the message, he pulled it over his head while she started to un-do her bra. Before she could though, he had already made other plans. He wanted to be in charge of all removal of clothes. Growling he grabbed her left wrist and pinned it down to the bed, repeating this action with her other arm.

"Hiei you don't need to restrain me. I'm not going anywhere" She said, giggling and squirming. –Not like I've got anywhere better to be.-He only smirked at her and removed her bra with his other hand. He threw her bra across the room and began to play with one of her breasts. He brushed the tips of his fingers across her right breast causing her to softly whimper in response.

Hiei then got a rather dirty idea…a very good idea in his book. He reached up, temporarily leaving her chest and distracted her with a trail of kisses. While she quit paying attention to what he was doing, Hiei had slipped a sneaky finger into her panties. (I'll add more if I get some reviews…)

Meanwhile:

Harry was enjoying his stay with the Weasleys; the twins visited every night for dinner and showed off their latest inventions, often to the misfortune of Ron…

Things seemed to be going pretty well but Hermione had shut herself up to research how that tiny girl from the bookstore had fought them with such strength.

"It just doesn't make sense. She shouldn't have been able to physically fight all of us. There has to be some type of strength potion out there or some enchantment that achieves a similar end"

"Relax Hermione, I'm sure you'll figure it out eventually. You always do." Said Harry.

After that she sighed in frustration and gave the other a reason for why she was so focused. "That girl has a technique for making herself stronger. If the deatheaters gained such knowledge, the anti-magic wards would be rendered useless. Not to mention that knowing her secret could benefit the Order."

This silenced the entire room. No one had bothered to analyze the potential of the girl's strength or the harm if could cause.

"Yeah but I don't think we left on good terms. And that guy who carted her off was stronger. Who knows what he could do?" Tonks said worriedly.

"I know; that's why I'm trying to figure out how she did it but I haven't found anything that makes a person physically stronger" -Dammit how did she do it!-

"Well we haven't seen her before so she is probably going back home. There's only a chance that they choose to come to Hogwarts. After their less than warm welcome, I'm sure they'll change their mind." Harry said, eating some of Mrs. Weasleys's delicious pancakes.

"Yeah but Malfoy saw her power and so did his mom. What if they tell he-who-must-not-ne named?" George informed his family through a mouthful of pancakes.

"What's done is done. No sense worrying about it. Who knows, maybe she left before the Malfoy's could impose themselves onto the girl. Now finish eating"

And with that the discussion ended.

With the Headmaster: (Is it just me or does the word head-master sound dirty?)

He had just gotten back from the candy store with a new batch of his precious lemon drops.

-Yes, my precious…Minerva won't separate us ever again.-

He was currently hiding his lemon drops in his dresser under his sock collection. –Minerva will never find them here. My lemon drops are safe from her tyranny.-

After eating a few, he went downstairs to his office. Using the floo, he contacted the Burrow.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley. How are you?"

"Oh fine Albus. But those twins keep use Ron as a human guinea pig for their new products and Hermione is worrying herself silly over some little incident that took place while we were shopping" –Darn children turning my other child into a winged pig and then giving him rainbow hair…poor Ronald.-

"Yes, Severus informed me of the bookstore mishap. But maybe I should hear your side of the story."

"While we were getting our books, Ronald accidently began a fight and wound up getting beat up by a petite girl. No one could pull her off of him except for some friend of hers. Hermione is wondering what she used to achieve such incredible strength. She's worried that the girl's method could get into the hands of the dark lord, making the anti-magic wards ineffective"

"Hm, that could pose a problem but there haven't been any deatheater sightings so I doubt that anyone else knows of the girl's strength"

Sighing, Mrs. Weasley responded, "Narcissa and her son were there but they left in a rush so I don't know what all they saw"

"Life is never easy. With any luck they didn't think about the girl's potential but it would be nice to know the cause behind her power. Such knowledge could benefit the Order"

"Hermione said the same thing"

"Clever girl. I'll do some digging as well and hopefully we'll find out what that girl did. Contact me if anything happens. Bye Molly" –Hm could this girl be one of Genkai's students…well if so, I can keep an eye on her.-

With the Malfoys:

Draco had returned to Malfoy manor when he finished giving the foreign exchange students.

-They called me DORKO! But all in all they weren't that bad; they just needed to realize who I am. I wonder if any of them will wind up in Slytherin…they seem to be good at insulting other. Hopefully some will be in my house. Wait why do I care? I don't; with them in Slytherin I can watch them better and see if they'll be of any use to the Dark Lord-

He went to meet his mother in the study and tell her how he good he had gotten along with the new students.

"Excellent Draco. You father will be pleased. Continue with your efforts and try to find out if they really are our type of people"

"Yes mother"

And with that, Draco went to his room to continue posing in his mirror and goofing off in general.

* * *

Be cool and review or else I won't upload the dirty chapter coming up. : ) Join POW…Perverts Of the World!


	12. Overdue Smutty Goodness

Hiei's Jaded Dragon:

Hey so I know I've disappeared for like forever but well let me explain. It started when I got into college. I decided to put off writing for that summer 3 years ago to prepare and pack (scholarships, getting my car and other junk). See I write all my stories down on paper first in notebooks (usually cuz I write in class and in the car) and I packed them in a box to take with me.

Then when I got to school, I got a job so I banned myself from temporarily until I settled in and got my schedule down. When that was accomplished I went to find my journals…I couldn't find them anywhere. I thought I left them at home, so on Christmas break I scoured my room. Came up with nada. I had writers block as I couldn't remember where I was going with my fics. Plus what I write first is usually my best work and once it comes, if I don't write it, it's gone.

But two days ago, I found all my journals…a total of 17 of them: IN MY SHITTIN BROTHER"S ROOM!!!! See he went to spend the summer with my dad so my mom asked me to go to his room and look for his ipod as he forgot it. So I go into the disgusting room to look for it. Over the years my brother has taken things I hold near and dear because he's a prick. Usually though it's an electronic device so I bitch till it's returned, because I know only he would take things without asking.

As I search under his bed, I find a box, a very familiar box, with my name on it. So I open it and there are MY FLIPPIN JOURNALS!!!! I am so relived and pissed at the same time. So I've spent the last few days tearing apart his room, finding more of my crap. I called him screaming. The rat's reason for taking them: I spent too much time on the computer with fanfiction (thus preventing him from having more game online game time) so he figured if he hid my journals, I'd quit. Which is a retarded reason seeing as how I was about to leave.

I don't know what I'm going to do to him yet…

Hiei: "I volunteer to slice him into a thousand tiny pieces."

Me: "Thanks but my mom would miss the turd."

A LOT OF PEOPLE HAVE COMMENTED ON THE OOC-NESS OF MY STORIES…DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW ITS OOC? YU YU HAKUSHO AND HARRY POTTER ARE MAINLY ACITON BASED SO OF COUSE PEOPLE HAD TO BE OOC FOR THE FIC TO BE LABLED HUMOR. I WRITE FOR LAUGHS BECAUSE WHO COULDN'T USE MORE?

But I am going back and fixing spelling errors and a little something I left out of the bookstore fight to make it more believable.

And since the wait was so long, enjoy the smut session.

* * *

WARNING: YOU MUST READ "HIEI'S LITTLE PROBLEM 'CAUSE OF HIS CRAFTY SISTER" TO UNDERSTAND THIS---IT'S THE SEQUEL. P.S. I DON'T OWN SQUAT

"Talking"  
(Author's notes)  
-Thoughts-  
/Telepathy/  
_The little voice inside your head_  
**Parlestongue**

* * *

Talia wasn't expecting Hiei to so quickly aim for her panties. "HIEI!"

"Hn, Onna?"

"You..pant…are…moan…horrible! You…dis..umm..tracted me!"

"Your moaning tells me that you like this far too much for me to a horrible person. And what is this about you not being horny? You're soaked."

"I am not that wet!"

He smirks. "Really, then I have to fix that…" He strokes her clit, making little circles with his finger tip.

-Hn, I want to use my other hand but I don't want to unpin her…what was that spell called?- "Incarcerous" Rope like cords shoot out of Hiei's wand and wrap themselves around her hands. He repeats this with each ankle tying them to the bed posts.

"I always knew you were kinky Hiei. But with the ropes, how will you remove the rest of my clothing?"

"Baka onna. I have easy access to all my favorite parts. I can get your lips" He kisses her there, exciting a moan. "And your neck" More kisses. "Your left breast." He takes in into his mouth and sucks slowly. "Your right breast" He repeats this. "And your clit" He says quickly before hiking her skirt up, pushing her panties aside, and giving it one slow sensual kiss.

Talia sucks in her breath and moans loudly. –He is evil, evilly delicious…magically nutritious. _You rhyme your thoughts? That does not even make sense._ He's good for my health…shut-up. It was funny!-

Hiei smirks and them pulls rips her panties off, leaving her skirt on. "Onna you have been torturing me lately. With all this research and planning, we have been too busy for fun. The few times we've played recently have been all too short in my opinion. Time for your punishment."

He grins and slips his finger back into her. He curls it slightly for more pleasure and starts going at a torturously slow pace. Talia moans in pleasure and hisses "Why are you going so slow?!"

"I told you this was punishment baka onna. There is no escape." He smirks. –No interruptions or I WILL kill someone. _You and me both. Oh can we chop them in half?_ For once, I think we're on the same page.-

Hiei uses his other hand to fondle her boobs as he slightly increases his pace with his other hand. He stretches up and kisses her neck, lapping at the spot where her concealed bite mark is. It's an extra sensitive part. She pants out softly while her mate nibbles on her neck.

-So bad…I can't take this…stupid mission making me busy with research…oh gods is he going after my chest with his mouth? Ba…-Her thought train is interrupted as Hiei's mouth descends on one of her nipples.

He swirls his tongue around each until they are nice and hard. He then blows cool air onto each sending tingles down Talia's spine. "He..yay..stu..op..plee…zee" She moans out.

"Hn, your body tells me that you do not wish to stop. Do I need to look up the spell for gagging you?" -_You kinky bastard! Oh I knew you wouldn't disappoint me. This is what she gets for neglecting us!-_

Hiei pinches them and proceeds to rub the pad of his thumb of each. –Damn, I can already feel myself getting hard. But I must hold out for a bit longer. She will know what it's like to want it so badly and be denied.-

The fire koorime gets up, effectively ending his mate's pleasure session. She mewls out in protest but upon seeing that he was only doing if to remove his pants, she smirks in anticipation. -Finally!!! I need him now. I can feel my own wetness on my thighs!-

She looks appreciatively at his hard on barely contained by his black boxers. Seeing her line of focus, Hiei snorts, "This isn't for you. You've been bad. You have to earn it first."

She then pulls out the puppy dog pout with watery ruby eyes. "No, that won't work this time." She then makes a pathetic whining noise and sniffles out "Pleaze?"

"…" Hiei ignores her, continuing his ministrations by lifting up her skirt, making her think she's won, and instead inserting two fingers into her already soaking pussy. "I will get you to beg and then deny you until I feel you deserve it."

Talia tries to glare at him but all she can manage is a strained mumbled accompanied by a groan.

He begins working on her at a slow pace but switches it up, never quite letting her know what she's about to get. After a good five minutes of only hearing her mewls, the fire demon decides to be cruel. He stops, gives her a seductive smirk, and starts to lick at her wetness.

"He…ughh.."

Hiei grins in triumph and works her over the edge. He keeps his fingers pumping white his tongue circles her clit. He blows on it, the cold air making her shiver and shake. Finally he gives her a long tongue lashing and feels her orgasm.

"Ahh ahh." she moans. Her back arches and she cries out "Hiei!"

Still shaking form her orgasm and breathing heavily, Hiei pulls his boxers off and rubs his dick along her outer lips. –I've waited long enough. Feels so good…-

"She mewls out, objecting to the constant bombardment of pleasure. "No, you're all nice and soaked now. Perfect for what I plan to do."

The koorime inserted his dick into her and hissed out in satisfaction. He couldn't take it much longer, so he started off fast. "Hiei---Hiei---Hiei" she cried out as she bounced on the bed from the force of his thrusts.

He pulls out and stands on top of the bed. Grabbing her ankles her rips off the ropes and pulls her up towards him. He re-enters her and continues his fast pace.

In a matter of minutes he feels himself start to twitch. "I'm gonna cum…."he shouts as they collapse of the bed.

When she regains the ability to speak, she says "Maybe I should withhold more often. That was amazing." –Wow, he's never taken charge like that. –

"Hn, you had better not. Now let's get some sleep."

And with that, the two head off to dreamland.

* * *

Hope the smut was enjoyed…it was long overdue. I might have more for the next chap…we'll see.


	13. A Bit of Tension

Hiei's Jaded Dragon: "I have no real excuse so just shut-up and enjoy."

* * *

WARNING: YOU MUST READ "HIEI'S LITTLE PROBLEM 'CAUSE OF HIS CRAFTY SISTER" TO UNDERSTAND THIS"---IT'S THE SEQUEL. P.S. I DON'T OWN SQUAT

"Talking"

(Author's notes)

-Thoughts-

/Telepathy/

_The little voice inside your head_

**Parlestongue**

* * *

  
Meanwhile:

Talia and Hiei weren't the only ones enjoying their alone time. The Renkai Tenkai had to work all summer to be ready for this mission. A little down time was in order.

With Keiko and Urameshi:

Keiko had begun to unpack her belongings. She hummed to herself while doing so, thinking of the best way to rearrange the furniture to suit her liking. There were two full size beds in the room… -Should I get rid of one of them? Would that look too presumptuous of me? Yusuke would be all over me…what if I get mad at him. Where will I sleep_? You're thinking too much. Get rid of one and turn the other into a king sized mattress. You're dating already. Quit worrying over little details_.-

After a brief sigh, in which she calmed herself, Keiko transformed the room, even changing the walls to light blue hue. Yusuke whistled. "Impressive. And one giant bed. Kick ass! We'll be breaking that in tonight."

Keiko blushed. "That's not why I did it. We need the space to study and to discuss plans before the year starts."

"Really now?" Yusuke drawls as he walks up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Ya sure, ya didn't have any other activities in mind?"

He slowly leads her to the bed, and pins her down. "Yu--Yusuke" she stammers out. –_Ugh, why must you always fight him? He won't think you're a slut if you don't. Just relax._ …He shouldn't assume that I want to go that far. _…prude_.-

"What? Ya shouldn't blush; it turns me on even more." Yusuke drawls out, kissing her neck.

She moans and the spirit detective knows he has her where he wants her. He slips a hand under her shirt and cups a breast. "You're wearing too many clothes Keiko. Gonna need to fix that."

She moans and is distressed at how her body just betrayed her. Yusuke deftly unbuttons her shirt and removes her bra. "That's much better." He whistles appreciatively as he moves to pop one on his mouth. Enjoying the reaction he is getting, he snakes his hand up her skirt and squeezes her butt.

"Yusuke!" She glares up at him. "I told you, second base only! Why don't you ever listen to me?"

"I know that! I was just getting a better grip on you. Damn it Keiko, why don't you trust me?!" he yells getting off her. –Fucking bitch! Acting like I don't listen. We've been at second base for three months now!-

He gets up and starts putting on his shoes. By this time Keiko was feeling pretty bad. –I shouldn't have snapped at him. It's not that I don't trust him; I'm just not ready to go that far yet. - "Where are you going Yusuke?"

"Out" was all he said before slamming the door.

Her eyes well up with tears as she mutters "Yusuke."

Yusuke trudges down the hallway and wanders aimlessly among the castle for hours. So lost was he in thought that he did not notice the talking paintings or one Professor Snape, whom he promptly walked past.

"And where are you going at this time of night Mr. Urameshi?"

He looks up and notices the professor. "Hey, you're the guy from the smells like ass shop."

Taken aback by Yusuke's candor, he merely replies "Yes. And it's Professor Snape to you. But you have yet to answer my question."

"Damn bitch girlfriend doesn't trust me. Acting like I'm some type of rapist and that I don't listen and all that bullshit. I sick of people thinking the worst about me."

And strangely that was something Professor Snape could relate to. In school everyone dogged him and as an adult, most had not trouble displaying their contempt and distrust of him.

"Women are fickle. Calm down and then return. Don't make any moves to fix anything. Let her do it on her terms as she's the one with the trust issue."

"I'll try but I'm sick of this BS. Don't know if it's worth the effort"

"You care for her. If you didn't, you would not be upset to discover she does not fully trust you."

The spirit detective thought about and reasoned that the man was right. "Cool. Well thanks man. Night." He replied, returning to his room.

Snape just stood there, confused as to why he helped that boy. Brushing it off as something due to his incredible lack of sleep, he returned to his quarters.

Yusuke had made it back to his room and had slipped in quietly. After removing his shoes, he climbed into bed. Keiko stirred, noticing the bed shift. "Yusuke?" she whispered.

"Shush. Just go to bed Keiko. I'm too tired to argue."

"I do trust you. I just got nervous."

"I know. I overreacted. Now go to sleep. I'm tired." She sighs and is sadden by his terse responses. However, he leans over and wraps his arm around her wait to assure her that he's not mad. Felling slightly better, the two drift off to sleep.

With Kira and Kurama:

Kira used her magic to unpack all the clothes and Kurama begun setting up his plants and other personal effects. When they finally finished, Kira collapsed on the bed with a sigh.

"Wow it has been a long day. I can't believe in about two weeks, we officially being our mission."

"With all the work we've been doing, it will be nice to enjoy this two week break."

Kira sighs, and adds "No rest for the wicked. Knowing my sister, she already has ideas for what we need to be doing. And because we're resourceful and smarter than some of the others, we'll be put in charge of more."

"She is good at figuring sneaky ways out of tough situations in her own strange way."

"Yeah but sometimes she's a little too bossy. It's hard to make any decisions with an older sibling around all the time. That's why I was in Makai before I met you. I love my sister but I need a break. So I'm kind of worried about being here a whole year with her."

"I had no idea you felt that way. She can be a little much sometimes. But with Hiei here, she'll have less time to be a nuisance to you."

"You saw how she basically took over this mission right? And then everyone just did what she said. She's always been like that; always in control. And even though she's busy with Hiei, it seems like her hold on things has become even stronger. She could have a million things to do and still find time to boss me around. I mean, she's usually right but I want to have more of a saw in what goes on."

"You've thought about this a lot. Have you ever talked to her about this?"

"Not exactly. I just don't know where to begin."

He kisses the top of her head. "Just be honest."

"Maybe…"

"You're thinking too much. Let me help you take your mind off of thing." Kurama replies as he nips at her neck. She shudders in anticipation.

"Well, I can't talk to her now anyway…" she reasons, "so I might just take you up on that offer." She finishes with a giggle. –I'm glad I have him to help me relax. But still… –

She moans when he begins to massage her breast but he notices that her eyes are downcast and she's lost in thought. He sighs, "Let's just go to sleep. It's been as tough day."

Her eyes inform him that she appreciates his understanding nature. And with that, they lay down.

* * *

Review. The creative juices are flowing so expect an update within a week.


End file.
